The Moon Awaits His Star
by Moon Mistress
Summary: Another guardian of Clow is revealed, but why don't Yue and Cerberus seem to not remember her? *sniffs* This is the last chapter of this fic...It's coming to a close.....BUT WE HAVE A SURPRISE AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Sadly (T_T), I do not own Card Captor Sakura or any of its characters, demo, I do own Emerald Star. ^___^ If you wish to use her, ask me first in your review or email me at Sisqo6625@aol.com.  
  
Moon Mistress: Hi you readers out there!! In my A/N's, I'll be referred to as MM, ok?? Good!!  
  
Yue: Why don't you get on with the fic??  
  
Ruby Moon: You're so cold-hearted!! How am I related to you?!?!  
  
Yue: My former master and your master are the same in a way I can't explain sorry. HEY!! WHY AM I SAYIN WHAT MM'S SUPPOSED TO SAY!?!?  
  
MM: *smiles evilly* Ok, on with the fic!!  
  
*Stress/Emphasizing*  
  
-Thoughts-  
  
"Speaking"  
  
Tears slid down her pale cheeks as cat-like apple-green eyes watched Yue from the Sakura tree with sorrow. The girl's eyes showed no interest in Sakura-only hoping that she would reunite with her love one day.  
  
-What if he doesn't remember me? I mean, it's been 3 centuries since he was sealed in The Clow, and it's even possible that he loves someone else.-she asked herself.  
  
Not able to take anymore of the horrid thoughts, the young dark green- haired girl jumped out of the Sakura tree and started to walk away.  
  
Just then, Yue snapped his head to where the girl landed, sensing a light green aura emitting from the area.  
  
"Nani? What's wrong?" Sakura asked.  
  
"It's nothing, nothing at all." Yue answered simply.  
  
"Then it's best if we start heading home now. Come on, Yue." Sakura pleaded.  
  
Taking one more look, Yue took off to the air with Sakura by his side. But the white-haired angel felt like someone was watching him. He shook it off and focused on getting Sakura home.  
  
Hidden in the shadows, the girl whispered, "Yue, my dear angel, we will be together again. I know…"  
  
It's time for MM's A/N's!!  
  
MM: I really like the way I started this!! And it's good!!  
  
Yue: Don't rub it in…  
  
Ruby Moon: Why not?? You mean to say that MM's fic isn't good?!?!  
  
MM: If u really mean that, I could always change the pairing from Y+OOC to Y+N…  
  
Yue: IIE!! Ano, R+R, onegai??  
  
MM: Exactly what I was going to say. Onegai, R+R!! Or I won't update the next two chapters!! Ja ne!! 


	2. Saving Her Life From Death

Disclaimer: Sadly (T_T), I do not own Card Captor Sakura or any of its characters, demo, I do own Emerald Star. ^___^ If you wish to use her, ask me first in your review or email me at Sisqo6625@aol.com.  
  
MM: Hi again!! Wow!! Arigatou!! Just for that, I dedicate this chapter to SilverStarlightAngel, RubyMoon, and Dr Megalomania!! Oh, um, SilverStarlightAngel, sorry to disappoint you, demo, this fic's not an Y+S fic. You know the dark green-haired girl who had jumped out of the trees? Well, she's the one that's paired up with Yue, not Sakura. I'm sorry, but I do hope you continue reading this fic. Demo, I will be doing an Y+S fic after I'm done with this one.  
  
Yue: Moving on, MM…  
  
Ruby Moon: You're so rude!!  
  
MM: You know Yue, I am superbly sorry to do this, demo…  
  
Yue: But what?  
  
MM: Someone's going to hurt you-  
  
Yue: NANI!?!?!  
  
MM: You'll survive though, because of a certain somebody.  
  
Yue & Ruby Moon: And who would that certain somebody be?  
  
MM: I'm not going to say anything, except to go read the fic yourselves.  
  
Yue & Ruby Moon: Matte!!  
  
MM: On with the fic!!  
  
*Stress/Emphasizing*  
  
-Thoughts-  
  
"Speaking"  
  
Yue flew to Yukito's house after making sure Sakura got home safely. But something was tugging him at the back of his mind.  
  
-Who's aura was that? There's no one I know of that has a green aura except Li Syaoran. Demo, it couldn't have been him because this aura was a light green one.-  
  
As the white-haired angel passed over King Penguin Park, Yue saw a girl with dark green hair sitting on one of the swings. Soon blurry images came into his head. He shook it off.  
  
Just then, something moved from the corner of his eye. Yue swept his eyes to the bushes behind the swings. He saw a flash of silver come from the bushes.  
  
Then it hit Yue. That was a gun!! He saw a man all in black get up slowly and start to move towards the dark green-haired girl, who was unaware of it.  
  
Yue dived down as fast as he could to get the girl out of the line of fire before she was shot. He pushed her out of the way just as the gun was fired.  
  
The young girl fell on the dirt, not knowing what just happened. She got up and saw a man with a gun in his hands. She put her right hand up and immediately chanted an incantation as her hand stated to glow light green. The man didn't see the girl's hand glow, but her eyes. Those cat-like eyes were so mystic and haunting at the same time. The man was so scared that he dropped his gun and ran off into the night.  
  
The girl's eyes glowed even brighter as the gun levitated off the ground and flew towards her glowing hand. Her hand clasped the gun and soon stopped glowing. The dark green-haired girl then looked to see who had saved her life. The color drained out of her face as she saw who it was.  
  
-Yue!!- she thought as she saw the fallen angel's left shoulder covered in blood. She didn't know if he was conscious, for he was laying face down. She ran to him and turned him gently onto his back, trying at the same time not to hurt the injured shoulder even more. She checked his pulse, which was strong but a bit faint. He was also unconscious.  
  
-Now what am I going to do?- the girl thought. –Yue's shoulder is injured, and I need to get him to his false form's house before he loses any more blood, but how?- Then it came to her. She could teleport them to Yue's false form's home. There she could clean the wound and bandage it.  
  
-But is it safe? I mean, this will be my first time in a while that I have teleported myself or someone else with me to a certain place. What if I get us teleported to the wrong place?- the girl asked herself. -But I might as well give it a try and hope for the best.-  
  
The girl placed her left hand on Yue's forehead and let her right hand hover over Yue's face. She started to chant an incantation as her right hand glowed light green. The girl closed her eyes and said the name of Yue's false form, stating that she wished to teleport to Yue's false form's home.  
  
Soon the dark green-haired girl started to glow a light green, which then engulfed Yue into the glow also. Then in a bright flash of white light, both were gone.  
  
It's time for MM's A/N's!!  
  
MM: I do hope you readers out there liked this chapter. I must say, this one was longer than the last.  
  
Yue: *whispering* You…had…made…someone…shoot…me?  
  
MM: I told you that I was superbly sorry, Yue!! Onegai, forgive me!!  
  
Yue: I'm not sure if I should.  
  
MM: I could always call Ruby Moon to come get you into a fit of laughter when she tickles you with Cerberus' feathers. Oh ya!! Kero!! I have your pudding that I promised!!  
  
Kero: *pops out of nowhere* Pudding!! YAY!! Arigatou, MM!!  
  
MM: You're welcome!! Ja ne!!  
  
Kero: You too!!  
  
Yue: Ok, I forgive you, MM.  
  
MM: YAY!! *hugs Yue so hard he can't breathe*  
  
Yue: Um…MM…I…can't…breathe…  
  
MM: Oh!! I'm sorry!! *lets go of Yue, who's taking deep breaths* Well, R+R!! Ja Ne!! 


	3. Revealed Identity Of A Guardian

Disclaimer: Sadly (T_T), I do not own Card Captor Sakura or any of its characters, demo, I do own Emerald Star. ^___^ If you wish to use her, ask me first in your review or email me at Sisqo6625@aol.com.  
  
MM: What's up!?!? Anyway, I bet everyone's wondering what happened to Yue and that dark green-haired girl. Demo, I know that everyone wants to know the name of that dark green-haired girl, huh?? Well, all will be revealed in this chapter, and everyone will finally know who that dark green-haired girl is!!  
  
Yue: If u wish to kill MM for having her make someone shoot me, make your review a flame!!  
  
Ruby Moon: I know who the dark green-haired girl is!! It's-  
  
MM: Oh, no you don't!! *uses The Voice on Ruby Moon* Well, let's go on to the fic!!  
  
*Stress/Emphasizing*  
  
-Thoughts-  
  
"Speaking"  
  
-Where am I?-  
  
Yue opened his eyes only to find darkness concealing him. The only light source came from the doorway. Soon he felt a sharp pain in his left shoulder and looked to see that it was bandaged.  
  
"I see you're finally awake. I was starting to worry."  
  
Yue jolted his head to the doorway and saw the dark green-haired girl who he risked his life for. Memories started to come again, but he shook them away.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked.  
  
The dark green-haired girl's voice caught in her throat. -He…doesn't remember me…- she thought. –If I tell him my name, then he'll probably start to remember…Oh well…I might as well give it a try.-  
  
"My name's Emerald Star. I thank you, for saving my life. Demo, you didn't have to risk your life for me though."  
  
"You're welcome." Yue replied. Then Yue saw that same flash of silver come from Emerald's hip. He soon realized that it was the gun. –Demo, what would she be doing with it?-  
  
"You want to know why I have the gun, right?" Emerald interrupted his thoughts.  
  
-She can read other people's minds?-  
  
"I can tell you're surprised. Hai, I can read other people's minds. Besides having the gun, I'll just use it in case of emergency, even though I know I won't need to use it at all." she stated in an exasperated tone.  
  
"Who are you?" Yue questioned.  
  
"Besides being Emerald Star, I am also a Star Guardian, created by the most powerful sorcerer in the world, Clow Reed."  
  
It's time for MM's A/N's!!  
  
MM: Soooooooo, what do you think?? Was it good or bad?? Short or long??  
  
Yue: I survived!! YAY!! Demo, I'm still going to kill you!!  
  
MM: Oh, Ruby Moon!! Yue wants you to-  
  
Yue: IIE!! *laughs nervously* Well, R+R!! And tell MM in your review that she shouldn't have shot that kawaii hunk of a Moon Guardian.  
  
MM: Ruby Moon!! Yue wants you to-  
  
Emerald: *pops out of nowhere* Hello!! Now everyone knows who I am!! Sheesh!! I was tired of being called 'the dark green-haired girl'!!  
  
MM: I think I like Emerald more than Yue now!! I gave her such cool powers!!  
  
Yue: So I guess I don't belong here…  
  
Emerald: I want you here. *blushes*  
  
Yue: Honto??  
  
Emerald: Hai. *blushes even more*  
  
MM: sorry I have to do this, demo, there won't be any kawaii stuff 'til later chapters, ok??  
  
Yue: You always ruin a good moment!!  
  
MM: Ruby Moon!! Yue wants you to come tickle him like crazy using Cerberus' feathers!!  
  
Ruby Moon: *pops up* YAY!! *smiles evilly* Come here, Yue…  
  
Yue: IIE!! *runs away from Ruby Moon like crazy*  
  
MM & Emerald: R+R!! Ja ne!! 


	4. Hurt Feelings

Disclaimer: Sadly (T_T), I do not own Card Captor Sakura or any of its characters, demo, I do own Emerald Star. ^___^ If you wish to use her, ask me first in your review or email me at Sisqo6625@aol.com.  
  
MM: What's ^?!?! Ok, I do hope everyone wasn't thinking that I went crazy when I said that emerald was not only a Guardian, demo, a Star Guardian created by Clow Reed. If you thought I was crazy raise your hand. *readers and Yue raise hands* Ok…I'll forgive everyone EXCEPT Yue!! And Na'atz, I'm trying my best to make these chapters as long as I can. And Yue (the one DrM has [LOL]), umm..gomen, MY YUE will be taking Emerald. Gomen!!  
  
Yue: Doushite?!?!  
  
MM: You thought I was crazy. Just for that, I'm going to call your worst nightmare. *at the top of her lungs, MM screams: * RUBY MOON!! YUE WANTS YOU TO COME TICKLE HIM USING CERBERUS' FEATHERS!!  
  
Ruby Moon: Oh yea!! *rushes over to Yue w/ Cerberus' feathers in her hands*  
  
Yue *laughing hysterically and crying from too much laughter*: OK, OK, STOP IT!! MM IS NOT, I REPEAT, IS NOT CRAZY!! HA HAAAAAAAAAAAA!!  
  
MM: You can stop Ruby Moon. Thank you!! Oh ya!! Here's your surprise for doing that. tosses gagged and tied-up Touya over to Ruby Moon, who squeals in joy and hugs Touya 'til his face's changing colors*  
  
MM: Uh-oh!! Oh well…Moving on to the ficcy!!  
  
*Stress/Emphasizing*  
  
-Thoughts-  
  
"Speaking"  
  
Yue's whole body stiffened. -Nani?- He asked himself. -How can she be a guardian of Clow Reed, and if she is, how come I or Cerberus haven't seen her before?-  
  
-That's because I was sealed in another book earlier than you and Cerberus. I was let out only once, and that was to say good-bye privately to Clow- sama before he passed away. He erased yours and Cerberus' memories of me before sealing you both into the Clow Book. Demo, I can restore them back to both you and Cerberus, demo, if you don't want the memories back, then I understand.- As she was saying that last thought, her heart started to break. She really wanted both of her onii-chans to let her restore their memories of her.  
  
There was silence between the two guardians, until Emerald spoke again, startling Yue with a surprising question.  
  
"Yue, was Clow's prediction about the next Master of the Clow Cards true? That her name meant cherry blossom?"  
  
Yue was stunned. Never in his life had anyone asked him if his former master's predictions were or were not true!! This caused him to reply in rage, "How dare you ask me that type of question!! You yourself know that every prediction Clow made came true!! Now I am starting to have doubts that I should have minded my own business and let you die!!"  
  
Those last three words made Emerald feel like she had been slapped. She started to tremble, moving away from the doorway. -All I did was ask him a question. I mean, I was locked up in that book 'til the spell was broken, and that was4 years ago. I wasn't even in Japan when I was let out!! Well, then I guess he doesn't want me around anymore. Best if I leave before he starts a murder rampage.-  
  
"Well, excuse me for asking those questions then. Gomen nasai, and I do hope you tell your new Mistress that I wish her the best of luck." As Emerald said this, her voice was breaking, since she was trying to not cry, especially in front of Yue.  
  
Yue could hear Emerald's voice break as she said those words. He even saw tears at the corners of her eyes, threatening to fall. Immediately he realized what he had done. -I shouldn't have screamed at her. She didn't deserve it, not at all.- -Well, don't you think it's a bit too late to be thinking that, Yue? Don't answer that. Good-bye.-  
  
Emerald ran from the doorway all the way to the living room, gathering up her things quickly. She heard footsteps beat down hard against the wood under the carpet. She walked quickly to the front door and unlocked it. Emerald then opened it and ran out into the dark of the night.  
  
Yue was up in a flash when he saw Emerald run from the doorway. He ran as fast as he could to the living room, but instead heard the front door being unlocked. Yue headed there, but when he reached the front door, he saw Emerald disappear into the dark. He then closed the door and slid to the floor, pulling his knees close to his chest and started sobbing for what he did.  
  
It's time for MM's A/N's!!  
  
MM: Hmm…I wonder if I should just leave the fic like that and let you readers out there suffer for a month or more…  
  
Readers: IIE!! IIE!!  
  
MM: J/K!! *LOL* As always, I'll try to update one or more chapters everyday, because it seems that whenever I put a chapter up, I get ideas for the next.  
  
Yue: YOU HAD ME CRY AT THE END!! DOUSHITE!?!?  
  
MM & Ruby Moon: YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO SCREAM AT HER!! I MEAN, SHE WAS LOCKED UP IN THAT BOOK OF HERS 'TIL SHE WAS RELEASED, AND THE BOOK WASN'T IN JAPAN AT THE TIME!! OTHERWISE, YOU AND CERBERUS' WOULD'VE BEEN WONDERING HOW THERE WAS A FIFTH GUARDIAN!! Ok, we're done screaming at you.  
  
Emerald: *voice breaking* At least I have people who understand me and don't scream at me for asking curious questions!! *slaps Yue* And you know what? I think I like DrM's Yue much more than I do you. At least he understands girl guardians, especially if they're STAR GUARDIANS!! *leaves in a huff*  
  
MM: it looks like Yue's in a state of shock from having Ruby Moon and I scream at the top of our lungs at him!! And it also looks like he's in a state of shock because Emerald slapped him!! *LOL* Well, as always, R+R!!  
  
MM & Ruby Moon: Ja Ne!! 


	5. Witnessed Transformation

Disclaimer: Sadly (T_T), I do not own Card Captor Sakura or any of its characters, demo, I do own Emerald Star. ^___^ If you wish to use her, ask me first in your review or email me at Sisqo6625@aol.com.  
  
MM: Hello again!! Oh yay!! I got a review from DreamSeraph, DrM, RubyMoon, and Amanda!! YAY!! I dedicate this chapter to you!! Anyway, I bet everyone was surprised towards the middle & end of the last chapter!! I mean, Yue screamed at Emerald even though she only asked some innocent questions, & he was…ano…how can I say this w/o insulting him…pouring his heart out when she left the house in a fury of tears. There!! Hmm…Ruby Moon, do you know where Yue is? And before she answers that question, a certain someone will appear in this chapter!! Wonder who it is? Well read the fic!!  
  
Ruby Moon: He's trying to get Emerald to forgive him, demo, it won't work. I should know. See? I put a tape recorder in the room so that I could hear what they were saying. Here, listen over the headphones. Oh, and MM, if you stopped chatting, the readers would already be reading the fic.  
  
MM: Tai toi!! *puts headphones on and hears this: *  
  
Yue: …Look, I'm sorry for screaming at you, ok?  
  
Emerald: Demo, you had no right to scream at me!! All I did was ask some questions because I wasn't sure if your new mistress was the one whose name means cherry blossom.  
  
Yue: Well…I thought those were foolish questions, and I thought you did it to piss me off…  
  
Emerald: Doushite?!?! Why would I piss you off?!?! You saved my life, demo, it still seems I got you pissed off!! You know what, let's just find out how everything goes in the next few chapters, ok? *gets no answer from Yue* Ok, then. Sayonara.  
  
Yue: You mean ja ne, because I will be seeing you in this chapter.  
  
Emerald: Iie, you won't. That's why I say sayonara…  
  
MM: *takes headphones off as both guardians continue to debate* Ok, arigatou Ruby Moon. Sorry to keep you waiting. On with the fic!!  
  
*Stress/Emphasizing*  
  
-Thoughts-  
  
"Speaking"  
  
Emerald runs as fast as she can to put distance between her and Yue. She soon stops and walks all the way to a Sakura tree. Making sure no one is around, she says an incantation.  
  
"Stars of the day and stars of the night,  
  
Show me the way so I do not reach my plight.  
  
Oracles of wind, water, fire, earth, silver and gold,  
  
Don't let me see time's toll.  
  
I, Emerald Star, ruler of the Cards of Stars,  
  
Release!!"  
  
As soon as Emerald finished the incantation, wind started to whirl around her. A light apple-green circle, inscribed like Clow's insomnia, appears underneath her feet. Her dark-green hair whipped about her face as a pair of wings, like those of Yue and Cerberus, appeared. They enveloped Emerald and formed the shape of a cocoon, but soon parted as Emerald stepped out. This time, Emerald was wearing a dark green dress that went down to her knees. In the middle of her chest was a light apple-green gem. On top of that was a coat that scientists wore, but instead was black and had no pockets. On the back of the coat was a star formed by peridot gems. In her hands was a staff the same height as Clow Reed's, except that it was black and had an emerald-green star on top. Emerald's shoes were black to go with her coat. Her hair was still dark green, but it also had highlights of light apple green to go with her eyes, which were like Yue and Cerberus', but were the same color as the highlights and star. It looked like her eyes showed no emotion, but they did. They showed sadness and hurt in them, and that's exactly how she was feeling.  
  
But while saying the incantation and transforming, Emerald hadn't sensed a normal green aura near her. The owner of the aura watched as she had transformed from a young girl of sixteen to a girl with a pair of angel wings. Yet there was one thing Li Syaoran was confused about.  
  
-Can she be a guardian of Clow Reed?-  
  
It's time for MM's A/N's!!  
  
MM: Ok, all you readers out there, I want you to tell me truthfully in your review, who did you think the surprise character was? If you didn't have any clue whatsoever as to whom the surprise character was, tell me that in your review. Demo, if you had an idea of who it was, tell me in your review.  
  
Ruby Moon: How cool!! I am going to say this honestly, Emerald Star has a way cooler form than me, Suppi-chan, Kero-chan, and Yue combined!! I mean, she even has a staff and her own deck of cards!! Where's Clow Reed when you need him so that I can kick his little a$$ to oblivion?!?!  
  
Clow: Right here-Aahhhhhh!! *screams as MM kicks him to his chapter*  
  
MM: Look, Clow, you don't come in 'til future chapters, ok? Good!!  
  
Ruby Moon: Ano, MM, may I please bring Clow back so I can kick his little a$$ to oblivion?  
  
MM: Sure. Let me call him for you. Clow!!  
  
Clow: Oh yay!! You do want me here-Aahhhhhhhhh!! *screams again as Ruby Moon kicks his little a$$ to oblivion*  
  
Syaoran: I was the surprise character!! YAY ME!! *hugs MM, while Syaoran- lovers look on in fury*  
  
MM: YAY!! I get a hug from Syaoran!! *hugs Syaoran back* Remember, R+R!! Ja ne!! 


	6. Death Almost Takes Its Toll

Disclaimer: Sadly (T_T), I do not own Card Captor Sakura or any of its characters, demo, I do own Emerald Star. ^___^ If you wish to use her, ask me first in your review or email me at Sisqo6625@aol.com.  
  
MM: Ok, everyone is going to have to forgive me for not emailing them on this chapter being put up. I couldn't email you b/c my computer was screwing up so I had to use my Aunt Kathy's. Gomen nasai!!  
  
Ruby Moon: Ok, 1 minute you're pissed off and feel "ditched," and the next minute you're all cheery. What's wrong with you today?!?!  
  
MM: Tai toi, Ruby Moon, or else…  
  
Ruby Moon: Let's go read the fic!! *runs away from MM*  
  
*Stress/Emphasizing*  
  
-Thoughts-  
  
"Speaking"  
  
Emerald suddenly sensed a presence watching her. She turned her head towards where Syaoran was standing, but saw no one. She looked all around her, and yet she saw no one within eyesight of her. -Demo, why do I still feel a normal green aura?- she asked herself.  
  
Syaoran was ducked behind a bush, breathing a sigh of relief. He had panicked when he noticed that Emerald had sensed him, so he didn't know what to do, except duck behind the nearest bush. But he could tell that she still sensed him. He soon saw a bright light go over his head. He took a chance and decided to take a little peek at what had happened. Instead of seeing a young girl with wings, he saw a girl about his age standing there, her face downcast. Silently Syaoran crept away, making a note to himself to tell the others about this.  
  
-That is, if I let you live.-  
  
-Nani?!?!- Syaoran looked all around him but saw no one. Suddenly he was pinned down to the ground. He looked up and saw Emerald on top of him, pinning him down by the shoulders. Her eyes were glowing a bright light apple green.  
  
"Now, I can let you live, demo, there is a catch to this little deal I'm offering you. Either tell no one about what you just saw, and I let you live. Tell someone about this and I kill you the next time I see you. So, what will it be?" Emerald asked him in a sniding voice.  
  
Syaoran growled. He needed to tell everyone about this, but if he did, he would die, just as she said.  
  
"Fine. I won't tell anyone. Now can you please get off of me?" He asked.  
  
"Oh, I don't know. I can get off of you, but will I?" Emerald teased.  
  
"MAY you please get off of me?" Syaoran asked in an annoying tone.  
  
"Hai. There you go." Emerald stated as Syaoran brushed himself off from the fall. "Remember, tell no one and I let you live, demo, tell someone and I kill you the next time we meet."  
  
"I got it, I got it." Syaoran replied. He turned his back on her and started to walk away. -Demo, you don't know where I live.- he had a smile on his face as he thought this.  
  
-Oh, hai, I DO know where you live, so don't try hiding. Ja ne!! And in case you're wondering, my name's Star Emerald.-  
  
-Nani?!?!- Syaoran asked her, but when he stopped walking and looked behind him, Emerald was gone.  
  
It's time for MM's A/N's!!  
  
MM: What a joy!! Wow!! This chapter was a bit short, demo, I'm trying my hardest to make these chapters long.  
  
Yue: Well, you're not trying your hardest!!  
  
Ruby Moon: Tai toi!!  
  
MM: Arigatou, Ruby Moon!! *turns to Yue* You know, angel boy, you won't be debuting in any chapters for now.  
  
Yue: NANI?!?!  
  
MM: Remember, R+R!! Ja ne!! 


	7. A Certain Sorcerer Is Paid A Visit

Disclaimer: Sadly (T_T), I do not own Card Captor Sakura or any of its characters, demo, I do own Emerald Star. ^___^ If you wish to use her, ask me first in your review or email me at Sisqo6625@aol.com.  
  
MM: Ok, everyone is going to have to forgive me for not emailing them again on *this* chapter being put up. I couldn't email you b/c my computer was screwing up so I had to use my Aunt Kathy's again. Gomen nasai!!  
  
Ruby Moon: Will I finally get to make an appearance in this chapter MM?  
  
Yue: And me also?  
  
MM: Well…we will not be seeing Ruby Moon…  
  
Ruby Moon: Oh, what a joy…  
  
MM: …demo, Nakuru will be seen in this chapter. As for Yue…  
  
Yue: I'm going to make an appearance!!  
  
MM: …he will not, sad to say.  
  
Yue: YAY!! HEY!! HOLD UP FOR JUST A MINUTE!!  
  
MM: *big grin on her face* Let's go read the fic!!  
  
*Stress/Emphasizing*  
  
-Thoughts-  
  
"Speaking"  
  
-Great!! Now what am I going to do? This unknown Emerald Star will rip me to shreds if I tell someone about her being a guardian of Clow Reed. Demo, if I don't tell anyone about this, I'll probably live to see my kids. HEY!! Why am I thinking about my future kids when I should be thinking about if I should or if I shouldn't tell nayone about what I just saw with my own two eyes?!?! Kuso!! I'm repeating everything all over again!!- Syaoran thought to himself as he walked to his hidden sleek dark green, leather interior Jaguar convertible. He turned the safety alarm off, then got in. soon he was off at 60 m.p.h. and ascending.  
  
Meanwhile, Emerald walked to who-knows-where, thinking about her deal with Syaoran. -Why did I give him an offer like that? I mean, I would soon be going to their school. Demo, if he told anyone about me and revealed that I was Clow's last guardian, I'd have a lot of explaining to do.-  
  
She thought some more as she walked to a certain sorcerer's house. Emerald couldn't feel or sense the radiation of powerful magic coming from the mansion.  
  
-What's that?- Hiiragizawa Eriol thought.  
  
"Master?" Akizuki Nakuru and her 'brother' Spinel Sun/Suppi-chan as she referred to the midnight-blue stuffed animal asked at the same time. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"No, nothing's wrong…Nothing at all." Eriol answered as he stared at the entrance of the living room doorway.  
  
"Huh?" Nakuru and Suppi-chan asked each other.  
  
-I command you to come to me.-  
  
"Nani?" Emerald said aloud.  
  
Suddenly Emerald's eyes turned dark green, like she was in trance. She started to move forward to the main door of the mansion.  
  
-Open it.-  
  
Emerald's hand grasped the doorknob ant twisted it, opening the door.  
  
-Come in.-  
  
The trance-like girl stepped into the mansion, closing the door without any command. She started to walk towards where Eriol and his guardians were located.  
  
-Good.- Eriol thought. -She's more obedient than I thought.-  
  
Eriol turned his head towards the doorway. Both of his guardians, who were totally confused, followed his gaze and gasped in surprise.  
  
"Hey!! How'd you get in here?" Nakuru shouted accusingly at Emerald.  
  
Emerald smiled and lifted right hand up and started to glow a light apple green. Eriol stared in shock. But to Nakuru, it wasn't her hand that was glowing, but her eyes. Nakuru stumbled back from shock and tried to form some of her pinkish-red ice crystals in her left hand, her right hand grasping Eriol's high-backed red chair for support. She shot them at Emerald, who only turned them back on Nakuru. The reddish-brown-haired Moon guardian was about to duck behind her master's chair if Emerald hadn't stopped the crystals in time. She let the crystals drop to the floor. Her hand and eyes stopped glowing as Emerald took few steps forward so that she stood straight in front of Eriol. The 16-year-old reincarnation snapped out of his shock.  
  
"Hmm…Clow-sama may have passed away, demo, you have his hair and eyes, I must admit. I take it you're the half reincarnation of my deceased master."  
  
Eriol stared in shock again. -Uh-oh. I guess that my little spell didn't work.-  
  
-Hai, you're right. It didn't work.- Emerald answered back.  
  
"Nani?" Eriol spoke aloud not only to himself, but also Emerald. "You can read other people's thoughts?"  
  
"Hai, it was a one of the many gifts Clow-sama gave me. Demo, even thought you are the powerful reincarnated half of him, I guess that even with his memories you wouldn't remember me."  
  
Eriol was quiet for a while, searching through all the memories of his past life. Soon he was came back to the present, but by the look on his face you could tell that he was unsuccessful in finding any memories of a dark green-haired girl with light apple green cat-like eyes.  
  
"Hai, you're right. I don't see any time in my past life where there was a dark green-haired girl with light apple green cat-like eyes."  
  
"Good. That's the way I'm going to keep it for now." Emerald answered back sharply. "I'll be seeing you later." A strong wind swirled around Emerald.  
  
"Nani?" Eriol asked her, but when he looked up (since he had to put his head down and close his eyes from the strong wind), Emerald was gone.  
  
It's time for MM's A/N's!!  
  
MM: I do hope this was a long chapter for you readers out there!! And see? I didn't even say that we would be having some surprise guests in the house today. Let's give a big round of applause for Hiiragizawa Eriol and Spinel Sun/Suppi-chan!!  
  
Eriol: Who was that mysterious girl? Hmm..  
  
Suppi-chan: While Master is at that, MM wants me to say this for her. *clears throat* Onegai, review or Thou shalt not put the next chapter and will leave all thee readers out there to 'starve in salvation'!!  
  
MM: Arigatou, Suppi-chan!! Review, onegai!! Ja ne!! 


	8. A Surprise At Seijuu High

Disclaimer: Sadly (T_T), I do not own Card Captor Sakura or any of its characters, demo, I do own Emerald Star. ^___^ If you wish to use her, ask me first in your review or email me at Sisqo6625@aol.com.  
  
MM: What's up?!?! Sorry I haven't been updating these past 3 days, I think? My bf and 1 of my fav authors, sunmistress, told me to let you readers chill out on my fic and let you readers out there suffer some suspense. I think 3 days' enough, right?  
  
Readers: YEAH!!  
  
MM: Ok, lets go on-  
  
Ruby Moon: Who was that dark green-haired girl?!?!  
  
Emerald: For the last and final time, my name's not 'the dark green-haired girl'!! It's-  
  
MM: IIE!! *slaps hand over Emerald's mouth*  
  
Ruby Moon: Nani?  
  
MM: Heh heh…nothing…on with the fic!! Oh!! This is a bit of a short chapter!! Now it's time to read!!  
  
*Stress/Emphasizing*  
  
-Thoughts-  
  
"Speaking"  
  
The next day, outside the gates of Seijuu High School…  
  
"Ohayo Tomoyo!!" Cried out a very cheerful 16-year-old long, honey-brown- haired, emerald green-eyed girl who waved to her best friend, Daidouji Tomoyo.  
  
"Ohayo Sakura," replied the long, violet-black-haired, dark purple-eyed girl to Kinomoto Sakura. "You're very happy today. Did anything happen on the way to school?"  
  
"Iie. I feel happy, that's all. Ohayo Syaoran Ohayo Eriol!!" Sakura said to the chocolate brown-haired, amber-eyed boy as he came up with the dark navy blue-haired, dark blue-eyed boy beside him.  
  
"Ohayo Sakura." Eriol replied.  
  
"Ohayo Sakura…" Syaoran replied not to his girlfriend, but to the air.  
  
"Daijoubu ka?" Sakura asked Syaoran.  
  
"Hai…" he replied.  
  
"Ok…Let's head to our classroom before the bell rings." Eriol suggested.  
  
"I think that's a good idea…" Tomoyo said as Sakura headed over to Syaoran and linked arms with him.  
  
In the classroom…  
  
"Ok, minna-san, sit down. Now we have a new student joining our class today from England. Come in," the teacher spoke.  
  
A 16-years-old girl, who had dark green hair and light apple green cat-like eyes, entered the classroom. Both Syaoran and Eriol silently gasped at who it was, but only Syaoran knew the name of the new transfer student. Both Sakura and Tomoyo heard Syaoran and Eriol gasp, but, by looking at each other, decided to ask the boys during lunch if something was up.  
  
"Ohayo minna-san. My name's Star Emerald. I come from London, England."  
  
-So that's the name of that girl who scared Nakuru, Spinel Sun, and I last night. I sense strong magic in her.- Eriol thought.  
  
"Emerald, you may sit behind Li Syaoran. Syaoran, will you please raise your hand so that Emerald knows where to sit?" the teacher stated.  
  
Syaoran did as he was told, but he wasn't happy about the seating arrangement. He hadn't wanted her to sit anywhere near him. -Oh, well…- he thought.  
  
Emerald walked over to where her seat was, stopping beside Syaoran's desk to greet him. He greeted her back.  
  
She sat down, satisfied with where she sat. -Hmm…the Card Mistress is very powerful. I'd better watch out when I test her…- she thought.  
  
It's time for MM's A/N's!!  
  
MM: Sooooo? Did you like this chapter? Or was it too descriptive?  
  
Sakura: YAY!! I came in!! Finally!! Wait up… *reads last line over* HEY!! I have to suffer through another-  
  
MM: Heh heh!! Ja ne Sakura!! *kicks Sakura to next chapter*  
  
Tomoyo: Well, seeing as how Sakura got kicked to the next chapter and MM's a bit peeved at Yue right now, I'll say MM's last words for her: As always, R+R!! Ja ne!!


	9. Invite To Sakura's House

Disclaimer: Sadly (T_T), I do not own Card Captor Sakura or any of its characters, demo, I do own Emerald Star. ^___^ If you wish to use her, ask me first in your review or email me at Sisqo6625@aol.com.  
  
MM: OMG!! Gemimi Star, you also read Sayuri's fic 'Wandering Star'?!?! *squeals for joy* When I 1st came onto FF.net, after I read that fic, I claimed it as my #1!! Amanda, 'nani' means 'what' in Japanese. DrM, I'm sorry to say that Yue *might* be appearing in this long chapter, demo, Eriol will be in it. silva-sugah, I don't know what to say but arigatou for reviewing my fic. Achilles-Heel, here's a lot of stuff for you to read!! Ping, arigatou for pointing out that error I made in my bio and summary!! Don't worry, I will try to make my chapters be longer with each update!! Well, I think that's about it!!  
  
Yue: You're not going to have me appear in this fic?  
  
Eriol: YAY!! She' making me appear and not you!! *blows raspberry at Yue*  
  
Yue: Well excuse me!!  
  
Eriol: You are not excused!!  
  
*both Yue and Eriol start arguing while MM and Ruby Moon sweatdrop*  
  
MM & Ruby Moon: Time to read the fic!!  
  
*Stress/Emphasizing*  
  
-Thoughts-  
  
"Speaking"  
  
Under the Sakura tree at lunch/recess…  
  
Emerald comes out of the school bui8lding with her lunch. She has her eyes on a particular group of people, mainly Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Eriol. They're all sitting under the big Sakura tree eating lunch. She decides to go over and see if she can eat lunch with them…and also keep an eye on Syaoran and Eriol.  
  
"…IIE!! Tomoyo!! Onegai, don't make anymore outfits for me!!" Emerald can hear Sakura cry as she reaches the Sakura tree.  
  
"Hello, minna-san." Emerald says.  
  
"Hi, Emerald!!" Sakura and Tomoyo say cheerfully. Sakura suddenly got a jolt of someone's magic aura, which came from where Emerald stood. -Where- did that aura come from Emerald?- she asked herself. -Best if I pay a bit more attention to Emerald.-  
  
"Hello…" Eriol replies softly, while Syaoran says nothing.  
  
"Ano…Do you mind if I sit with you guys for lunch?" Emerald asks.  
  
"Oh, sure!! We've been wanting to get to know you better." Tomoyo replies cheerfully.  
  
"Arigatou." Emerald says shyly.  
  
-Kuso. I wonder if I should tell everyone about what I know on Emerald, or if should just stay quiet…- Syaoran thought.  
  
-Well it'd be best if you just keep quiet.- Emerald snapped suddenly back to him.  
  
"Hey. Is something wrong?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Huh? Nani?" Emerald stuttered. "Excuse me, what did you say Sakura?"  
  
"I asked if you were ok. Your face started to show different expressions."  
  
"Oh, gomen nasai. I was thinking about my family in London, that's all." Emerald apologized.  
  
"You mean that your family isn't here with you in Japan?" Sakura questioned.  
  
"Iie. Only me. Demo, it's ok, though. I've gone on tons of trips by myself, so I'm used to being home alone." Emerald answered quickly as she saw Sakura's face falter.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"All right."  
  
"Done having your little chat?" Syaoran interrupted rudely. He was giving the death glare at Emerald and his voice had a mean edge to it.  
  
"Syaoran!" Sakura exclaimed. "Don't talk to Emerald like that. Gomen nasai, Emerald. It seems Syaoran woke up on the wrong side of the bed today. Hey…Daijoubu ka?"  
  
"Iie. I can see when there's someone who doesn't want me to belong in their group. Ja ne…" Emerald whispered softly. Both Sakura and Tomoyo could see tears forming at the corners of her eyes as she gathered the rest of her untouched lunch. They looked at each other and made up a plan.  
  
"Ano…Emerald, would you like to come to my house today after school? You could have dinner with my family and probably even spend the night. Is that ok?" Sakura quickly asked.  
  
Emerald stopped and thought for a moment. -Hmm…If I go over to Kinomoto's house I'll probably see Cerberus. And besides, I'll probably get to know Sakura a lot better before I test her…-  
  
"Oh, argatou gozaimasou, Sakura! Of course!! I'd like that." Emerald exclaimed with a huge smile on her face. She looked at Tomoyo. "Do you mind if Tomoyo also be with us? I really don't like to leave people out."  
  
"Oh, onegai, don't include me…" Tomoyo quickly points out.  
  
"Demo, I'd also like to get to know you better beside Sakura. Onegai?" Emerald pleads.  
  
Tomoyo looks at Emerald's face and can't resist the invite. "If it's ok with Sakura…" She looks at Sakura.  
  
"Oh sure!! Tomoyo can come along also!!" Sakura states.  
  
"In that case, hai, I accept." Tomoyo gives her answer to the excited Emerald.  
  
"All right!! Sleepover party!!" Emerald shouts for joy. Then she soon realizes something. "Oh my!! We forgot about Syaoran and Eriol!!"  
  
Both Syaoran and Eriol shot their heads up, looking at Emerald as if she had gone crazy. But then, they thought Emerald was crazy right there and then. Then, for some unexpected reason, both boys' faces pale and soon turned a tomato red. Their girlfriends started to laugh their heads off at the sight.  
  
Emerald is totally clueless for a few seconds, but then realizes why the boys' faces were pale. Quickly Emerald stutters, "Oh dear!! I didn't mean for you to get those kind of thoughts!!"  
  
"It's… a… bit… late…for that!!" Sakura stutters while laughing uncontrollably, tears in her eyes.  
  
"Eriol… sweetie… I'm sorry!! I… don't… mean… to laugh… demo… it's just… that… I hardly get… to see… you… blush!!" Tomoyo stutters also as she holds her now aching stomach from too much laughter.  
  
Soon the bell rings, ending lunch/recess. "Well, time to go in." Sakura says normally, now done with her time of amusement. "What's our next class?"  
  
"Math." Eriol answers.  
  
"Ugh!! I truly hate math!!" Sakura moans.  
  
"Don't worry, Sakura. You'll get it in no time!!" Tomoyo tries to cheer up Sakura.  
  
"No I won't Tomoyo. It's useless, no matter how hard I try!" Sakura exclaims.  
  
"If you want, I can help you in math." Emerald offers.  
  
"You can?!?! Oh, arigatou, Emerald!!" Sakura thanks her.  
  
As all three girls chat on their way to math class, Syaoran and Eriol are planning their own 'sleepover'.  
  
"Should we meet at your house or my house?" Syaoran asks Eriol.  
  
"My house. I can put a barrier over the estate and put a special no sound shield over us both." Eriol explains.  
  
"Ok. I'll meet you at the Tomoeda Elementary gates after school." Syaoran states.  
  
"That's fine." Eriol quickly answers as they head into the classroom.  
  
It'd time for MM's A/N's!!  
  
MM: I hope this was long enough for all you readers out there!! I really don't have anything to say except R+-  
  
Eriol: YOU MADE ME BLUSH?!?!  
  
Syaoran: YEAH AND ME TOO?!?!  
  
MM: Well, I thought you both look KAWAII when you both blush…  
  
Eriol & Syaoran: HONTO?!?! ARIGATOU MM!! *both give humongous hugs to MM*  
  
MM: As I was saying, R+R, I'll try to update ASAP, and ja ne!! 


	10. Freaky Meetings, Scary Palm Readings

Disclaimer: Sadly (T_T), I do not own Card Captor Sakura or any of its characters, demo, I do own Emerald Star. ^___^ If you wish to use her, ask me first in your review or email me at Sisqo6625@aol.com.  
  
MM: Look, all my faithful readers, gomen nasai again for not emailing you when this chapter was put up. A family friend is coming tomorrow to see if he can 'save' the comp. Oh I hope he does!! I know I'm getting on my aunt's nerves now!! Oh ya!! Ano…Yue? Could you check to see if sunmistress has at least sent me one review?  
  
Yue: Doushite?!?! You didn't put me into your fic!!  
  
MM: Ano…well…you see…  
  
Yue: Ah ha!! You see?!?! You're stuttering!!  
  
MM: Well…I was thinking of putting you into this chapter, demo, then I thought, -Why put Yue into a chapter where there will be three girls having a little sleepover? I could put Cerberus, because he can pose as a stuffed bunny. Whoops!! I mean stuffed bear, or animal if it suits him. Demo, if I put Yue, no offense now, he'll stick out like whoo!!-  
  
Yue: That's the reason you can't put me into this chapter?!?! That's a lame excuse!!  
  
Ruby Moon: I KNOW WHO COMES INTO THIS CHAPTER!! *listing off names* Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, Emerald-  
  
Yue: You have that pitiful little girl in this chapter?!?! She's been in like every chapter so far!!  
  
Emerald: Excuse me, Mr. Cold Stiff Shoulder, demo, you could say that I am the star of this fic!! And I get to kill Sakura while I'm doing my best to fulfill my role as being the star of the show!!  
  
Yue: You're what?!?! Why you little-  
  
Ruby Moon: TIME TO CONTINUE ON WITH WHO'S GOING TO BE IN THIS CHAPTER!! Me, Suppi-chan, Kero-chan, Yue-  
  
Yue: I'M IN IT?!?!  
  
MM: Ano…ya?? And iie, my faithful readers, Sakura will NOT be, I repeat, NOT be killed in this fic.  
  
Emerald: What were you about to call me-Oh, screw that. On with the fic!!  
  
*Stress/Emphasizing*  
  
-Thoughts-  
  
"Speaking"  
  
The bell rang, indicating the end of school. Sakura, Tomoyo, and Emerald all gathered their books and left the room, saying bye to Syaoran and Eriol as they past them.  
  
Once outside, the girls headed into Tomoyo's limo, which took them to Sakura's house. Tomoyo waved off her mother's bodyguards once Sakura got the front door unlocked.  
  
"Tadaima!!" Sakura cried as she and the other two girls stepped into the house.  
  
"Hey kaijuu!! We're in the dining room!!" a voice called from nowhere.  
  
"I'm not a kaijuu Touya!!" Sakura called back as she headed towards where her brother's voice came from, Tomoyo and Emerald following suit.  
  
When Sakura reached the doorway of the kitchen, all her anger went away as she saw her brother's best friend and lover, Tsukishiro Yukito. (MM: Iie, there will not be any T+Y in this fic!! Gomen nasai!!) Whenever Sakura saw Yukito, on one of her bad days, he always brightened her moods up.  
  
"Hey Sakura. Hey Tomoyo. How are you both?" Yukito asked.  
  
"I'm fine, arigatou. And you?" Sakura and Tomoyo replied at the same time.  
  
"Fine also, arigatou. Hey, who's your friend? I believe we haven't met." Yukito assumed, for he had seen Emerald staring at his strangely for quite some time.  
  
"Oh! Gomen nasai. This would be my new friend, Star Emerald. Emerald, the dark-haired boy is my onii-chan, Touya and his best friend, Tsukishiro Yukito." Sakura introduced.  
  
Yukito said hello to Emerald, but Touya held back for some time. There was silence between the two, and the others were totally clueless as to what was going on, for they kept on seeing Emerald's and Touya's facial expressions change. Then Yukito broke the silence.  
  
"Ano…To-ya? Daijoubu ka?" he asked.  
  
"Huh? Nani? Oh, gomen Yuki. Daijoubu." Touya replied.  
  
"Daijoubu ka Emerald?" Yukito also asked her.  
  
"Daijoubu, arigatou. Sakura, want to go upstairs now?" Emerald stated quickly.  
  
Sakura could see from what just happened between her new friend and brother, it wasn't good. She didn't bother to ask but just simply said, "Sure. Ja, Touya and Yukito."  
  
After entering Sakura's room and closing the door, Sakura asked Emerald the big question. "What was going on between you and Touya?"  
  
"Oh…ano…well…somehow, I don't know, he was talking to me telepathically." Emerald made up as an excuse.  
  
-Nani?? Onii-chan, talking telepathically to Emerald?- Sakura thought. -That's weird…-  
  
"Ano…Sakura? Daijoubu ka?" Emerald curiously asked.  
  
"Daijoubu. Gomen." Sakura replied quickly.  
  
"You spaced out there, Sakura. That hardly happens. Daijoubu ka?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Hai, daijoubu. Now, why don't we do something. Anyone has any ideas?" Sakura looked at both girls.  
  
Suddenly Emerald spoke up. "I can do a palm reading for you both. Would that be ok?"  
  
Tomoyo piped up, "That'd be cool. I've never had my palm read before."  
  
Sakura jumped in by stating, "Wow! Let's do it!!"  
  
"Okay, then." Emerald answered. "Who wants to go first?"  
  
"I will," Tomoyo offered. "That is, if it's ok with Sakura…?"  
  
"Oh, it's ok, it's ok! I don't mind. Besides, I can wait." Sakura quickly stated.  
  
Emerald interrupted the little chit-chat. "All right. Tomoyo, will you be a dear and give me your writing hand?"  
  
"Of course." Tomoyo replied. She gave her writing hand to Emerald, who looked and traced the lines on her palm for a few minutes. After awhile, Emerald asked Tomoyo to give her the other hand.  
  
Soon silence descended upon Sakura's room before Emerald spoke up.  
  
"Hmm…it seems that the lines on your writing hand's palm indicate that you have deeply loved someone you have known since childhood, but that love grows dimmer and dimmer with each passing day. and on the opposite hand's palm the lines indicate that you also love someone else, someone you've known for quite a while now, and the love for this person grows bigger and bigger with each passing day." Emerald explained to Sakura and mainly Tomoyo, who seemed to be stunned for a few moments. She soon came out of her shock, only to blush a light red.  
  
"Tomoyo? Why are you blushing?" Sakura questioned curiously.  
  
Tomoyo looked up and quickly countered, "Oh, it's nothing! Seriously, it's nothing at all!"  
  
"Ok…well, Sakura, you're next. Please give me your writing hand." Emerald spoke. Like Tomoyo, for a few minutes she studied the palm of the hand that was in her hand. Then she asked Sakura to give the opposite hand. This hand's palm was also studied for a few minutes. Again silence descended upon the room. Then Emerald spoke up again.  
  
"Hmm…the lines on your writing hand's palm show that you also like someone you have known for a while. The lines on the opposite hand's palm show something amazing. They show that you have powerful magic flowing through your blood." At this Sakura stiffed. Emerald continued, "You also have something in this room that's solid and contains the same magic in your body. Would you also happen to have a pair of 'guardian angels' that have the same magic?"  
  
Now Sakura was shocked to the bone. -How could Emerald know that I have magical powers? Wait a minute…could it be that she has magical powers also?-  
  
"Sakura?! Sakura?! Daijoubu ka?!" Sakura could hear Tomoyo's voice. -What's wrong, Tomoyo? I'm ok, don't you know that?-  
  
"Huh? Nani? What happened?" Sakura opened her eyes and found Tomoyo and Emerald above her, worried looks on their faces. "Daijoubu ka?" Tomoyo questioned again.  
  
"Hai, daijoubu. What happened?" Sakura asked as she picked herself up.  
  
"Gomen nasai! I didn't think you would lose consciousness from my predictions." Emerald apologized.  
  
"Iie, iie, it's not your fault, Emerald. I guess that when you said your predictions, I kind of went into a bit of shock." Sakura stated quickly.  
  
"Are you sure? We don't have to go with this anymore…" Emerald suggested.  
  
"Well are you done?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Hai, I am." Emerald answered.  
  
"I guess that we can stop then. Anyone thirsty?" Sakura piped up.  
  
"Oh sure!" Emerald cried. "We need it anyway."  
  
"Ok, then, let's go!" Tomoyo shouted as she grabbed each of Sakura's and Emerald's hands and dragged then into the hallway.  
  
It's time for MM's A/N's!!  
  
MM: Phew!! This chapter took up 5 damn pages on Microsoft Word!! I do hope that's long enough for my readers!!  
  
Yue: Again you don't have me in one of your chapters…You must not love me…  
  
MM: Oh, demo, I DO love you!! You know that!! Oh ya!! Just to let you readers know ahead of time, my BFF and one of my fav authors, sunmistress, has done a drawing of Emerald in her true form. Demo, it's not the form I described her in like in chapter 5,'Witnessed Transformation'. This is a totally different drawing, and it's super cool. Oh ya…it's also sexy…  
  
DrM's Yue: IT IS?!?! I WANNA SEE THE PIC!! I WANNA SEE THE PIC!!  
  
MM: Well she has to go scan it before I can put the site up for you readers to go see, demo, that'll be a while.  
  
DrM's Yue: IIEEEEEEEEEEEE!!  
  
Yue: *kicks DrM's Yue to his 'deathfic', as MM's Yue calls it* You have your own fic!! And Emerald's mine!!  
  
Emerald: Not for the moment.  
  
Yue: Oh kuso!!  
  
Ruby Moon: *shakes head disapprovingly* Well, as MM would say, R+R, and ja ne!! 


	11. Bad Compromising And A Surprising Book

MM: What's up? Anyway, we have a surprise guest in this chapter. And iie, it's not Emerald, Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol, Syaoran, Touya, Yukito, Nakuru, or Suppi-chan!! And again, gomen nasai. My comp's still down so I can't email you readers on when I update.  
  
Ruby Moon: Ano…MM, Yue wants to know if he'll be in this chapter… *looks over at Yue, who's praying to the heavens he'll be in this chapter*  
  
MM: Gomen nasai, demo, iie, Yue won't be in this chapter…  
  
Ruby Moon: *looks over at Yue who's now unconscious on the floor* Ano…MM…  
  
MM: …demo, I promise to put him in the next chapter!! Huh? *sees Ruby Moon on her knees* What's wrong, Ruby Moon?  
  
Ruby Moon ………  
  
MM: Ruby Moon? *walks over and gasps* YUE!! What happened?!?!  
  
Ruby Moon: *drops to the floor anime-style* Oh, come on MM!! You should know!!  
  
MM: *thinks for a moment then has a shocked expression appear on her face* Do you mean that I made him faint after I stated that he wasn't going to be in this chapter?!?!  
  
Ruby Moon: Well, what do you think? OF COURSE!!  
  
MM: Oh my!! *bends down next to Yue who's coming to*  
  
Ruby Moon: *sighs* On with the fic.  
  
P.S.- Touya and Yukito are 23 years old in this fic!!  
  
*Stress/Emphasizing*  
  
-Thoughts-  
  
"Speaking"  
  
Unbeknownst to them, Kero acted as a stuffed animal but let out a sign of life at Emerald's predictions about Sakura. -Oh bloody hell!! Does this Emerald Star know who Yue and I are?!?! Does she also know about the Sakura/Star Cards?!?! I better go see Syaoran about this!!- Kero was about to fly off when he read that last thought over again. -Oh shit!! Did I just call that Gaki by his given name?!?! Kuso!! That isn't good!!- Once all three girls left the room he zoomed out the window and headed to Eriol's mansion.  
  
Meanwhile at the Hiiragizawa Mansion…  
  
"Ok, so what? She can't be that dangerous." Syaoran insisted.  
  
"Oh really? Didn't she threaten to kill whoever told someone about her?" Eriol countered.  
  
Ever since school ended and they came straight to the mansion, Syaoran and Eriol had been talking/arguing about one person – Emerald Star. But Syaoran that they were getting nowhere when they both started to 'outdo' the other. With a sigh he turned away from the half reincarnation and walked towards the window. Silence soon wafted in, and all were quiet. Then the door opened quietly, in poked Nakuru's head, Suppi-chan on top of her reddish-brown hair.  
  
"Ano…Master…you have a 'visitor', you could say." Nakuru directed towards Eriol whom had turned his head to the door.  
  
"Who is it? If they've nothing of importance to me, dismiss them." Eriol answered as he turned back to Syaoran.  
  
"What do you mean 'nothing of importance to me'?!?! This *is* important!!" A high-pitched voice cried out.  
  
"Oh iie, Syaoran groaned. "Doushite? Why is he here?" he groaned as he leaned forward and started to bang his forehead against the glass pane of the window.  
  
"What's wrong?" Eriol questioned as Kero flew up to his face.  
  
"That Star Emerald!! She's creepy!! She somehow knows – " Kero shouted.  
  
"Cerberus, calm down!!" Eriol suggested to the hyperactive bear-like stuffed animal.  
  
" – about Yue and I and the Sakura/Star Cards!!" Kero continued as Eriol stiffened. Syaoran stopped banging his forehead against the window and turns toward Kero. "NANI?!?!" he hollers. "WHAT'D YOU SAY STUFFED ANIMAL?!?!  
  
"Hey Gaki you don't have to scream!! Sheesh!! And I'm NOT a stuffed animal!!" Kero replies as he turns to face Syaoran.  
  
"Master!? Oh iie!!" Nakuru screams.  
  
"What's wrong? There's no reason for you to – " Kero cuts as he turns to face a worried Nakuru kneeling next to the what she calls the Throne of Evil. In this Throne of Evil sits an unconscious Eriol.  
  
"Uh-oh…I guess this wasn't the time to tell him my 'good' news…" Kero starts to explain as he watches Nakuru lift up her unconscious creator into her arms. He sees a now more worried expression on her face as she looks at Eriol's pale face before she asks Suppi-chan to go ahead of her and open Eriol's bedroom door for her. "If you wish to follow that's fine. I really don't care." There was a tone of hostility and worry in her voice as she said the sentence. Kero and Syaoran hesitated for a second, and then followed Nakuru out of the room.  
  
Back at Sakura's house, in Kinomoto Touya's room…  
  
"Hmm…there's something about that Star Emerald I don't like." Touya murmured to himself as he and Yukito worked on their history project.  
  
Yukito heard Touya murmur and asked, "What's wrong, To-ya?"  
  
Touya looked up and saw the concerned look on Yukito's face. "It's nothing, Yuki…nothing at all…" he replied hastily as he tried to distract himself with the project. But Touya knew that Yukito hadn't fallen for it.  
  
"Does it have to do with Sakura's new friend?"  
  
At this Touya stiffened. He put down his utensils and turned to face the snow bunny. (I would've put 'the Moon snow bunny', but thought better of it, 'cause some of you readers may have gotten confused. *Tsuki=Moon* See?? Most readers don't know that…) Touya sighed. "Hai, it does." "Well what's the problem?" Yukito asked.  
  
"Well…ever since my powers came back, I've been able to sense other 'types' of magic, and Emerald…" Touya trailed off.  
  
"Yeah? Go on." Yukito urged.  
  
"Well…she has magic, and it's strong, demo, I fear that her magic may be stronger than Sakura's." Touya pointed out.  
  
Not it was not Yukito, but Yue's turn to stiffen, though he was asleep. Immediately Yukito felt it and could tell that Yue was wide-awake, and the expression on his face wasn't good. If he didn't warn Touya, Yue's temper would blow. "Ano…To-ya..."  
  
"I talked to her by telepathy when Sakura introduced her to us today. Surprisingly, she was able to send back a response." Touya continued, now talking to himself.  
  
"To-ya…onegai…drop the subject…you're making Yue's temper rise…" the snow bunny warned.  
  
"Huh? Nani?" Touya asked, now talking to Yukito. After awhile he replied, "Oh, it's nothing. We should get back to our project." "Right," Touya said. "We should."  
  
As both boys concentrated on the problem at hand, Yue stayed awake and thought on what Touya had said.  
  
" 'Well…she has magic, and it's strong, demo, I fear that her magic may be stronger than Sakura's.' "  
  
The Judge of The Sakura thought on that same line over and over again.  
  
Earlier that day he saw (through his false form's eyes) Emerald looking at him. -No,- he thought. -She's looking at Yukito, not me.- Then he looked more closely and saw that she *was* looking at him, not Yukito. And yet she made it so clear as to have him, Yue, the Judge and Protector of the Cards of Sakura see the hurt still in her eyes from that night. -I'll talk to Cerberus about this tonight.- he finally decided as he fell asleep.  
  
In Hiiragizawa Eriol's room…  
  
"Next time, warn me about what 'type' of news you have for me *before* you tell me, Cerberus." Eriol insisted as he sat up in bed, Suppi-chan on his shoulder, and Nakuru sitting next to him. Kero was floating in front of Eriol, while Syaoran stood near the window.  
  
"Ok, ok, sheesh. Gomen nasai. I didn't think you'd faint from news like that…" Kero whined.  
  
"Well you should think before you act." Syaoran stated.  
  
Kero's head snapped to the little wolf. "What do you mean by that?!?!"  
  
Syaoran didn't answer. Kero sighed and floated down to the bed sheets. Soon silence took over the room. After awhile Nakuru excused herself and went downstairs to get dinner ready.  
  
Suddenly, a light apple green glow came from one of the books on Eriol's shelf. Suppi-chan was the first to notice and flew over. Kero, who was curious, followed suit.  
  
"Hey, Suppi-chan, what're you looking at?" Kero questioned as he flew next to Suppi-chan. The dark blue (or black) panther-like stuffed animal held a book identical to The Sakura, except it was black and had a light apple green star on the cover.  
  
"Turn it over," Kero commanded.  
  
"Doushite?" Suppi-chan snapped.  
  
"So we can see what the back cover looks like." Kero pointed out.  
  
Suppi-chan shook his head disapprovingly but did as Kero complied. But what met both Sun guardians on the back cover made them go into shock.  
  
It's time for MM's A/N's!!  
  
MM: Ah ha!! I left everyone on a cliffhanger!! I'm eeeeeeeeeeevil!! Hee hee!!  
  
Ruby Moon: Yay!! I was in it!! And come to think of it, you were always evil, MM.  
  
Yue: You said I wasn't going to be in this chapter!!  
  
MM: I…ano…was wrong?  
  
Yue: MM…I am warning you and advising you at the same time to run like you've never run before…run like hell…VERY FAST… *a dagger with a jagged- edge blade appears in his hand, along with an evil glint in Yue's eyes*  
  
MM: Uh-oh… *looks over at now Evil Yue* R+R as always, ja ne!! *runs away like hell as fast as she can as Evil Yue starts to chase her, dagger in the air* 


	12. Many Surprises And Strange Magic

Disclaimer: Sadly (T_T), I do not own Card Captor Sakura or any of its characters, demo, I do own Emerald Star. ^___^ If you wish to use her, ask me first in your review or email me at Yugazoid6000@aol.com.

Yue: MM, when am I going to be in -

Ruby Moon: *whispers warningly* Ano...Yue...now is NOT the time to bug MM about when you're going to be in the next chapter!!

Yue: What are you talking about?!?!

Ruby Moon: Well...MM just got her 1st flame...and it's not a good one either, because the person, who's name is Lett, accused her of plagiarizing her #1 fav author, sayuri...Lett also called MM a thief...that's not a god thing, 'specially ruining today because she was one of the chosen ten to be in Student Council...

Yue: O_O Someone named Lett accused our dear MM of plagiarizing someone else's work?!?! And they called her a thief?!?! Why I ought to -

Ruby Moon: Quiet Yue!! Besides, I think and am worried that she's going to do something drastic...

MM: Look I'm not in the mood *and* I can hear everything you both are saying. Anyway, I sent dear sayuri a email (which was sort of like a flame and kind of gave the message 'Look if you wish I'll take the fanfic down if you want that and it'll make damn Lett and you happy!!') concerning the matter...Now all I need to do is get a reply from sayuri on this 'affair' as I will call it...Well, that flame sure ruined my day (I am now Secretary of the Student Council; iie, it may sound like I'm bragging, demo, I'm just telling you why I am so depressed in this chapter...)...On with the fic...

P.S.-Lett, you don't have to read my fic anymore if it'll satisfy you, or you probably want me to take it off FF.net so you can get off my ****ing back, huh?!?! Well it ain't gonna happen, sweetie-pie, 'cause I worked too hard to get these reviews and I'm NOT gonna take it down like that unless I have a reason to!! And FYI, Hai, I *DO* know what plagiarizing is, sweetie!! :P

*Stress/Emphasizing*  
-Thoughts-  
"Speaking"

Suppi-chan stuttered as he tried to come up with an explanation. "D-D-demo...I've read all the books on this shelf and nothing says about Clow Reed having another book of cards..."

"Who said it was Clow Reed who made the book and that there was another set of cards within the book?!?! We gotta show this to Sakura, Eriol and that Gaki!!" Kero shouted as he grabbed the book from Suppi-chan and zipped towards Eriol. 

"What's this?" Eriol asked curiously as Kero dropped the book in front of him. He picked it up and examined the front. There was no specific name on it, only a light apple green star in the middle. Then he turned t over and overcame the same reaction Kero and Suppi-chan had.

On the back cover, at the top, was Clow Reed's insignia. But what was strange is that the insignia was black, not gold. Below Clow's insignia was another star, but this one was emerald green and outlined by black. There were wings, which looked like a cross between angel and faerie wings, on the left and right of the star. Syaoran had been sitting next to Eriol when Kero dropped the book, but was now standing with his sword out.

"N-N-nani...? This can't be...Eriol, don't you dare tell my that Sakura has to go through all this again!?!?" Syaoran stated as his voice rose.

"Iie, Syaoran!! She won't, demo, I think this is just a book of 'reference', you could say. Demo, it'd be best if we call Sakura and inform her of this." Eriol suggested.

"Demo, how can we?! That Star Emerald is over at -" Syaoran's face soon paled.

"Nani? What is it??" Kero questioned.

I just thought of something. Eriol, can you and you only please come with me? I have to tell you about this..." Syaoran requested. Eriol looked at his guardians' and Kero's faces, but decided to go with Syaoran anyway.

"Hai." Eriol replied. As soon as he said that some color came back into Syaoran's face and he put on a small smile. "Arigatou gozaimasou..." he whispered.

As Eriol got out of bed and lead his cute little descendant to his study, we jump back to Sakura's room at the Kinomoto residence...

"So, Emerald, did you enjoy dinner?" Sakura asked as she opened her bedroom door and let Tomoyo and Emerald enter before she did. 

"Hai, I did. Was it your father that made it?" Emerald questioned.

"Hai, it was." Sakura replied. "So, now what should we do?"

"Hmm...I don't have any ideas. Emerald?" Tomoyo asked.

"Hmm...nope." Emerald replied back.

"Well, it's getting late so why don't we start to settle in?" Sakura suggested. 

"That's a good idea. Emerald, do you comply with that?" Tomoyo checked.

But Emerald didn't answer. Her head was now bent down so the other two couldn't see her face. Then her body started to glow a bright apple green as she levitated a few feet off the ground. Emerald soon looked up and met Sakura's wide eyes as she said her incantation.

"Stars of the day and stars of the night,  
  
Show me the way so I do not reach my plight.  
  
Oracles of wind, water, fire, earth, silver and gold,  
  
Don't let me see time's toll.  
  
I, Emerald Star, ruler of the Cards of Stars,  
  
Release!!"

A strong wind picked up as Emerald was encased in a cocoon of black angel wings. Tomoyo had left the room at Sakura's request and was heading to the phone.

Back at the Hiiragizawa residence...

Syaoran's head snapped up at the sudden outburst of magic. Eriol noticed and soon sensed the same magic.

-It must be that Star Emerald's!!- he thought s he quickly looked at Syaoran, who got the same idea. Both boys ran out of Eriol's study and to his bedroom, where Kero, Suppi-chan and Nakuru were on the balcony, talking to Yue. All four guardians sensed Clow Reed's magic and snapped their heads towards the teenage boys.

"We must get to Sakura's house quickly. Something strange's happening over there." Syaoran panted as he spoke more of a command than a statement.

"Well what are we waiting for?!?! LET'S GO!!" Kero, now Cerberus, cried. With Syaoran on Cerberus' back and Eriol on Spinel Sun's, all 6 headed quickly to Sakura's house.

It's time for Ruby Moon's A/N's!!

Ruby Moon: Hai, I know it's a bit shocking that MM's not doing today's A/N's, demo, as she stated at the beginning, she got one of the worst flames a beginning author could get...

Yue: You're supposed to be encouraging readers to R+R and not stop reading this fic because some baka fool thought the main plot of this fic was plagiarized!!

Ruby Moon: Well ja ne, since Yue said R+R...

MM: Ja ne minna-san...

P.S.-Just to let you know ahead of time, I will not be updating this fic until I get this little affair of *'plagiarism'* and being a *thief* off my chest. Gomen nasai!!

~Moon Mistress~_^  



	13. Stress Kidnapping

Disclaimer: Sadly (T_T), I do not own Card Captor Sakura or any of its characters, demo, I do own Emerald Star. ^___^ If you wish to use her, ask me first in your review or email me at Yugazoid6000@aol.com.

MM: Hey!! Ok, so it looks like I lied to you guys about not updating the fic until the little "affair" that was going on with my fic revolving around it ended, which it did........ on the same day it started.........

Yue: *shakes head in disappointment* And yet you haven't even updated after that day!!

MM: Scream at me again and I can always give Emerald to DrM's Yue...

DrM & DrM's Yue: YAY!!

Yue: IIE!! I'll be nice, just don't give Emerald to DrM's Yue... 

DrM's Yue: Want to bet that I'll get Emerald?!?!

Yue: Like you could!! *starts a death glaring contest with DrM's Yue*

Emerald: *shakes head* Oh well...too bad I can't have them both...

MM: *shakes head also* Well, while those two 'duel' it out, I would like to say that this chapter's purely dedicated to Gemini Star!! And the credit for the main plot of the story goes to Sayuri!! *starts to applaud with the whole 'cast' as Ruby Moon hands Gemini Star a trophy of dedication & hands Sayuri a trophy of credit* Well on with the fic!!

*Stress/Emphasizing*  
-Thoughts-  
"Speaking"

Back at Sakura's house...

"What the hell?!?!" Touya cried as he felt another surge of magic come from his sister's room. He had known that Yukito - or more like Yue - had to go somewhere so he let it pass. But now he knew that it wasn't the time to go for a midnight flight. "Damn it!! Why can't I get the damn door unlocked?!?!" He nagged as he tried to find some way into Sakura's room.

"Kinomoto-kun!!" a voice cried from behind. (MM: This is the 1st time I used something like 'kun' or 'chan' in one of my chapters. Just to let you kno, I'll be using those types of things in my chapters from now on.) Touya turned and found Tomoyo rushing up the stairs. "Do you know what's happening in Sakura-san's room?!?!"

"Iie, I don't Daidouji-san. Demo, I *do* know that we gotta find a way into there." Touya replied.

"Nani? What do you mean?" Tomoyo asked confused.

"I tried the doorknob a few minutes ago and it was locked."

Tomoyo soon paled. "That's not what I wanted to hear."

Touya realized that Tomoyo was pale and knew something was up. "Okay Daidouji-san. What are you hiding from me?"

"Oh!! Ano...it's nothing that you would be interested again..." Tomoyo hastily stated.

"Come on!! Sakura's in there with who-knows-what!! Whatever you're hiding isn't that important as Sakura!!" Touya hollered. He noticed that Tomoyo was hesitant for a moment, then started to speak.

"Ok, I'll tell you. Remember the girl Sakura introduced you and Tsukishiro-kun to today? Well just a few minutes ago she started to say some weird chant and her eyes were glowing a bright light apple green. Soon things in Sakura's room started to fly around, so Sakura-san told me to get out of the room and phone Eriol-kun."

"So wait a minute...that Emerald is a demon??" Touya asked.

"I'm not sure..." Tomoyo whispered as she looked down at the floor.

Suddenly she heard Touya gasp and looked up. In front of her were Eriol, Syaoran, and Eriol's and Sakura's guardians. 

"Where's Sakura?!?!" Cerberus demanded.

"She's locked in her room!! And there's no way we can get in!!" Tomoyo cried as tears sprang in her eyes.

"Did you think of this?!?!" Syaoran shouted as he broke down the door with his sword. Everyone gasped at the sight. Items of all sorts were flying around the room, and there were two silhouettes sighted in the strong gust of wind. All the guardians, Eriol, Syaoran, and Touya felt a strong light apple green aura and a pink aura. 

"Eriol!! That light apple green aura...it must belong to Star-san!!" Syaoran shouted against the wind.

"What should we do?!?!" Spinel Sun shouted.

"I don't know about you guys, demo, I'm going in to get Sakura!!" Cerberus cried.

"Iie, Cerberus!! Who knows what'll happen if you do?!?!" Ruby Moon pointed out

"I'd rather die than see Sakura die!!" Cerberus countered.

"Who said Sakura's going to die?!?! Anyway if you go Cerberus so do I!!" Yue stated. Ever since he met Emerald and had gotten her mad, he wasn't sure he should trust her, especially if she was with his mistress.

"All right Yue!! Let's go!!" the maneless cried as he and the Moon angel rushed into the strong wind.

"IIE!!" Eriol cried.

Meanwhile, in the middle of Sakura's room...

"What do you want with me?!?! And what did you do with Emerald-san?!?!" Sakura cried as the pair of black wings pulled back to reveal another girl whom she didn't know.

"Whatever do you mean Sakura-san? I *am* Emerald." Emerald stated as she smiled evilly. She saw the shock in Sakura's eyes as they widened. Then another kind of magic hit her. -Kuso!!- she cried. -*They* are here!! That Tomoyo must have phoned and informed them. Be best if I take Sakura now...-

Soon a pair of voices burst through the wind. "Sakura!! Where are you?!?!" the voices cried. Sakura then realized that the voices belonged to her guardians, Yue and Cerberus.

"Cerberus!! Yue!! I'm-" Sakura got cut off as Emerald used The Voice against her and also against the Star Card's will.

"If you Sakura guardians want your mistress to live, try to find a way into my dimension!! Demo, there's a catch!! Only one more person can come in!!" Emerald shouted as she used The Sword to cut a hole in the air. She smiled more evilly as she felt the guardians come into strong contact with her shield, but only one pass through. The one she needed.

Yue.

"Let's go Sakura!!" Emerald demanded as she led a now possessed Sakura into the hole. Once sure that the Card Mistress made it safely through the barrier, Emerald turned to face an outraged Yue.

"So...we meet again...*Yue*." Emerald whispered as she put strong emphasis on The Judge's name.

"We meet again, demo, only so I can get my mistress away from *you*." Yue accused. 

If you want the Card Mistress, follow me!! Ja ne!!" Emerald cried as she jumped through the portal. 

"MATTE!!" Yue cried as he followed suit. The portal closed behind him.

"YUE!! MATTE!!" Cerberus cried as the shield he crashed head-on into went down. He tried to follow his 'brother' through the portal, but all he met was Sakura's turned over desk.

"SAKURA!! WHERE ARE YOU?!?!" Syaoran shouted as soon as the wind had died down and gone. The room looked like endless tornadoes had passed through. Syaoran looked all over with everyone else, but found no sign of Sakura and a missing Yue.

It's time for MM's A/N's!!

MM: Soooooooooo...what'd you readers out there think?? Was the chapter good, bad, long, short, too long, too short, nani?? 

Yue: Oh great!! Emerald comes and 'kidnaps' my mistress!!

Emerald: And you, you could say...

Ruby Moon: Emerald's so evil!! She gives me the creeps!! *shudders as Emerald gives her a death glare*

MM: Anyway, I could say that I left everyone on a cliffhanger!! And look forward to the next chapter in 2 weeks!!

Yue, Ruby Moon, & Emerald, along with rest of the 'cast': *NANI*?!?!

MM: *lol* J/K...*mutters: Sheesh!!* Well, R+R as usual!! Ja!!


	14. Possessed Older Brothers, Mysterious Bei...

Disclaimer: Sadly (T_T), I do not own Card Captor Sakura or any of its characters, demo, I do own Emerald Star. ^___^ If you wish to use her, ask me first in your review or email me at Yami6265@aol.com.

MM: Hello again!! Last time, my sweet Star Guardian Emerald took our Card Mistress 'hostage' I can say, and lured my dear Yue into her dimension.

Yue: I guess DrM was right...MM's Star Guardian is evil also...MM'll probably try the same tactic as DrM did with me in 'In This Tainted Soul...There Lies Hope...' making me go to the evil side.

MM: Just for the record and I'll just spill it, yeah I'm following DrM's tactic and making you go to the evil side. 

Emerald & (DrM's) Hei-ying: HAI!!!!!!!! *high-five each other in evil victory, I can say*

MM: And I will dedicate this chapter to DrM for that brilliant tactic of making her Yue and giving me the idea of making *my* Yue evil!! And I will also give her the credit she deserves!! *applauds w/ whole 'cast' as Ruby Moon hands DrM two trophies, one of dedication and one of credit* I also dedicate this chapter to Sunmistress, who finally reviewed!! *applauds again w/ 'cast' as Ruby Moon hands Sunmistress a trophy of dedication* I *also* dedicate this chapter to Sayuri, who was the first person to R+R my previously updated chapter!! *applauds *again* as Ruby Moon hands Sayuri a trophy of dedication* And nowwwwwwwwww-

Whole 'Cast': NOT ANOTHER DEDICATION!!!!!!!!!!

MM: It's time to go on with the fic!! *grins evilly as whole 'cast' drops to the floor anime-style* And there's also going to be a little E+T in this chapter, just to let you readers know.

Whole 'Cast': *mutters while eye(s) twitch in annoyance* We hate you MM...

MM: Hai, I know!! *leaves with Eriol's evil grin on her face as whole 'cast' groans in annoyance*

*Stress/Emphasizing*  
-Thoughts-  
"Speaking"

"Sakura..." Tomoyo murmured against Eriol's chest as he tried to comfort her. He looked into the room to find his guardians trying very hard to get the Sun Guardian of the Sakura Cards back to consciousness again. He averted his gaze to Syaoran, who looked like a nervous wreck and was still searching for any sign of Sakura. And as for Touya, he had no clue whatsoever as to the location of Sakura's older brother.

But slow breathing brought him back to his 'task', where he gazed upon a now sleeping Tomoyo. Slowly the dark blue-haired reincarnation turned the dark violet-haired girl's head to rest on his left arm, and then bent down and put his right arm under her knees, taking her into his arms. Watching her sleep right there in his arms made all kinds of bubbled-up emotions boil in Eriol's heart. He shook them away and proceeded downstairs to the living room couch, which he gently placed her on and threw a blanket over her body to keep her warm. Eriol stared at the sleeping Tomoyo before turning to go back upstairs.

Upstairs in Sakura's disheveled room...

Syaoran groaned in annoyance and sat on the floor. His hair had suddenly became a mess while he was searching for any sign or object that Sakura left behind. Now he cursed Mandarin under his breath and plotted revenge against the one that had separated him and his beloved.

"Emerald...I *will* get my revenge on you if you do anymore harm to Sakura." he swore. 

In Emerald's dimension...

Sakura woke up to find herself surrounded in darkness. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she tried to re-picture the events that happened in her room, but they wouldn't come to her. 

But she did remember one thing. She remembered her guardians' cries ringing through the wind. The way they sounded so frantic and desperate to get to her and save her before Emerald took possession of her body and mind. -And now, - she thought sadly, -I'm never going to see them or my family and friends again.-

A tear slid down her cheek at this thought. She sniffed and wiped it away quickly. -Iie, I mustn't think like this. I must think positively, for my sake and everyone else's.- Picking herself up, she then realized the black marble floor. Lines like veins ran throughout as some sort of design in the color of...

"Emerald." Sakura murmured. 

Then came a moan not very far from her left. Sakura snapped her head towards the darkness, calling out, "Hello?" No reply came back to her. She turned in the direction of the sound. "Anyone there?" she called cautiously, wrapping her jacket around her tightly. She slipped a piece of yellowish-golden paper wielding Mandarin writing out of the inside pocket, and whispered the incantation written on it. A little fireball appeared and floated over the paper. -Okay Sakura.- she took a deep breath, -Let's do this and get it over with. And remember, there are no such thing as ghosts.-

Slowly she began to walk to the source of the sound, if there was a source. Her ears were open for anymore strange noises as the moan came again. She called out again but received no reply. 

She continued walking as another moan came, but this time it was closer. She stopped, bending and waving the paper over the floor slowly for any sign of the 'source'. Some strands of white hair soon caught her eye.

Back in Sakura's house...

"Who will you get your revenge on?" a voice intertwined in calmness and madness asked. (MM: I *do* hope [and think] everyone knows who this is before I say it.)

Syaoran looked up to see Touya (MM: Ha!! I bet everyone thought it was Eriol!!) above him, his eyes looking a bit glazed over.

"Oh, Kinomoto-san...It's nothing..." Syaoran muttered as he looked down again.

"It sure doesn't sound like nothing," Touya countered as his face, unbeknownst to Syaoran, broke into Eriol's evil smile. "So I'm going to say good-bye to you right now."

"What the hell do you mean?" Syaoran muttered as he picked his head up to meet a sword coming down above him. "Nani?!" He dived to the side as the chair he had been sitting on was sliced in half. "What the hell do you think you're doing Kinomoto-san?!"

"What's with all the racket?!" Cerberus shouted, his head throbbing in pain. Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun had been successful in waking up a now very outraged Sun Guardian. His gaze averted to the future Li Clan head defending himself against Sakura's older brother. "What the hell!? Why is Sakura's brother fighting the Gaki!?" he questioned Ruby Moon, who was watching the fight.

"How would I know?!" Ruby Moon snapped.

"OK, OK, look, *now* is *not* the time to be arguing. Where's Master?" Spinel Sun asked. 

"Right here! What's with Kinomoto-san?!" Eriol asked as he entered the room.

"We don't know! He just entered the room and started attacking Li-san!" informed Ruby Moon.

"Well we got to find some way to stop him then!" announced Eriol.

Back in Emerald's dimension...

Sakura gasped and followed the strands of hair to an unconscious Yue.

"Yue!!" cried Sakura.

The Moon angel was lying on his side, his breathing slow and shallow. Sakura turned him so he was on his back. -No signs of injury,- thought a relieved Sakura. She changed her position so that she was on her knees. She took Yue's head and placed it in her lap. 

-Great...- thought Sakura. -Now what do I do?-

"You try to get your Moon Guardian back! Otherwise, he's mine forever!" stated a voice.

"Emerald!! Where are you?! And what are you talking about?!" demanded Sakura. 

A strong gust of wind formed in front of the Card Mistress, and once the wind died down, Emerald was revealed, but there was a total difference in her appearance.

Instead of the overcoat and mini-dress, the young girl had on a sleeveless but long dark ruby red dress with slits on both sides that went up to her thighs. Her hair was the same color, dark green with light apple green highlights. Her wings, not black or angelic-like, now were faerie wings which edges were rippled (MM: Or ripped...) and were the colors dark red and in the middle dark green. (MM: Think of a cross between angel wings and butterfly wings...I know, it's kind of hard to imagine...) On her feet were high-heeled shoes the color of black. In her right hand she wielded a staff the same height as Eriol's, but was black and on the top held a star the color of Emerald's eyes. On each side of the star were the same type of wings Emerald had on her back. A grin appeared on her face at the sight of the shocked Sakura.

"So...didn't expect me to have a third form?" mocked Emerald.

"Iie, demo whatever it is you want from me take it, as long as it's not my friends or family." muttered Sakura.

"And what about your dear cards and guardians? You don't consider them?" pressured Emerald.

"Why of course! I consider my cards and guardians family! What kind of master or mistress wouldn't?!" Sakura shouted.

"You it seems. As you can see, your Moon Guardian is unconscious in your eyes. In mine, he's in a deep sleep and can't be awakened unless you defeat us both." pointed out Emerald.

"What do you mean 'us'?! I only see you as my enemy!" Sakura countered.

"That's where you're wrong. You can come out my love."

Another gust of wind picked up and died down as a mysterious being was revealed. 

Sakura gasped and shook her head at the sight. -It can't be...- she thought. -I must be dreaming! Soda! I'm dreaming!- She shook her head a few times to clear her head of any stray thoughts and looked up again. The being was still there. 

-Iie...- Sakura thought. -It can't be, demo it's...-

It's time for MM's A/N's!!

MM: Ha ha!! I left you on a cliffhanger!! You guys must hate me for that!

Yue: Why'd you do that?! I'd like to know who this is!

MM: *ignoring Yue* You know what?! I'll make this a contest!! If anyone wants to take a guess at who the mysterious being is, put it in your review and if you guess right, that reader gets a trophy of dedication from me for the next chapter!! And iie, don't go saying in your review that I already spilled the beans in my A/N's at the top and it's Yue, 'cause it's not!! 

Emerald: She's right. It's not Yue, OK? 

MM: At least *someone* believes me! *And* I'm going to try to scan a pic of Emerald that Sunmistress did for me soon!! And if I (at least) get some guesses for this chapter, I'll put the next one up, demo 'til then, no more chapters!! 

Ruby Moon: I know who it is!! I know who it is!!

MM: SHHHHHHHHHH!! Only you, Emerald, Sunmistress, Sayuri, and I know who it is!! 

Yue: Why can't I know?!

Emerald: It's best if you don't...

Yue: So it has to do with me huh?!

MM: Iie it doesn't!! And I have some more trophies to give out!! After slipping and telling Sunmistress what I was going to do, she gave me the idea of giving a trophy of evilness!! So I give this trophy of evilness to DrM!! *applauds with 'cast' as Ruby Moon hands DrM a trophy of evilness* And I also give Sunmistress a trophy of great, evil, and ingenious ideas!! *applauds again with 'cast' as Ruby Moon hands Sunmistress a trophy of great, evil, and ingenious ideas* Well as always R+R!! And try to win that contest!! Ja ne!! 


	15. Crazy Plans, Weird Imaginings & the cont...

Disclaimer: Sadly (T_T), I do not own Card Captor Sakura or any of its characters, demo, I do own Emerald Star. ^___^ If you wish to use her, ask me first in your review or email me at Yami6265@aol.com.

MM: OK.............

Emerald: What's with the 'OK...............' bit??

MM: Well, so far I've gotten only one guess based on 'The Mysterious Being Contest'!!

Emerald: You can't blame the readers though. If FanFiction.Net hadn't been down for a certain time this wouldn't have happened, you know.

MM: Kuso, you're right. And besides, if the site had at *least* warned us about it being put into a read-only mode, I would've stated for the readers to E-MAIL me their review. Oh yeah!! I forgot to put the translation for when Sakura said 'Soda!' towards the end of the fic!! Sakura? 

Sakura: Arigatou MM. Well, 'Soda' in Japanese means 'That's it!' Back to you MM.

MM: Arigatou Sakura! Well I'll extend the contest, so it applies to this chapter also. For those who did not read the last chapter, go to the bottom of that chapter and read the A/N I put there. On with the fic!!

*Stress/Emphasizing*  
-Thoughts-  
"Speaking"

~*~^_^~*~=Sakura's House

~*~^^~*~=Emerald's Dimension

~*~^_^~*~

"Kinomoto-san!! Stop this nonsense!!" Syaoran commanded as he evaded a fatal swipe to get his head off his shoulders. The future Li Clan head continued to evade Touya's attacks as Eriol was waiting for the right moment to place a spell on Touya.

Meanwhile, Cerberus was feeling much better, even though he was feeling much more down-in-the-dumps about his Mistress & 'brother'. On each side of him Eriol's Guardians tried to comfort him while trying to find some sort of weakness, a flaw in Touya's sword techniques.

~*~^^~*~

Sakura couldn't bring herself to say the name. Emerald watched on with a smirk on her face. She could feel the Card Mistress' fear and disbelief. 

"Still don't believe it? You will very, very soon." Emerald mocked. She leaned back as the mysterious being's arm slid around her waist, revealing a pale hand coming from a long black sleeve. The end of the sleeve was the same color as Emerald's eyes. A dark red pendant hung on the end of it.

As Sakura looked on in fear and disbelief, her Moon Guardian started to groan. Emerald looked down to meet Amethyst-blue. (MM: I'm talking about the eyes...) His eyes, she noticed, looked a bit glazed over, but nonetheless she knew he'd be OK, even though one question still remained.

-How was he able to awaken when Emerald said I'd have to defeat her & *him*??- Sakura thought.

"So, he's finally awake." Emerald sneered. "Took him long enough." Light apple green saw the confused look in Emerald. (MM: Eyes again...) "Do you really want to know how *Yue* awakened?" She questioned while putting emphasis on the angel's name.

"Hai, I guess..." Sakura whispered.

"I decided that it'd be much better if he was awake so he could watch you suffer." Emerald stated this with the utmost of fear on and in-between each word. Sakura's eyes widened as she snapped her head up, while her Guardian quickly sat up as if there was nothing wrong with him earlier. But getting up that fast caused the darkness to swirl about him. Sakura helped Yue as he tried to stop swaying and get what was before him into focus. Emerald's smirk grew to a grin at the sight before her. 

But deep inside, she was struggling with the darkness inside *her*, trying to not throw down the arm of her love around her waist, trying not to run toward her *true* love, kneel down before him and ask if he was ok, trying not to just end this once and for all with no blood on anyone's hands. But it wasn't possible; she had to see---no, prove---if Sakura was really the one destined to have the Cards: the one to have opened the book, to have captured the cards and passed Final Judgment by Yue; the one to have transformed all the Cards into her own, 'demolishing' the name 'Clow Cards' and 'replacing' the name with 'Sakura/Star Cards'. Why, even the book containing the cards changed, becoming 'The Sakura' instead of 'The Clow'. 

It didn't matter anymore though. She had come too far to back down like a little girl. It was time.

~*~^_^~*~

Eriol's dark blue eyes stayed on the seemingly possessed Touya, waiting for the moment when the dark-haired college student would step into his 'trap'. Meanwhile, Syaoran did everything he could to avoid getting Touya's sword in-between his ribcage and allowing his head to be separated from the rest of him.

But then again, there was, for both descendants of Clow Reed, what you called a back-up plan. Now what was the back-up plan?? Well, Eriol debated the back-up plan while the three geniuses in the corner set up their positions.

"And what happens if he tries to break away?" Spinel Sun pointed out.

"I'll pin him onto the wall with my ice crystals. Then Master Eriol can take over." Ruby Moon said this as if it was a piece of cake, and that's what it sounded like to the 'offended' Sun Guardians.

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELL, why don't *you* take *my* position? Let's see how well you do there?" Cerberus snapped.

"Dear, dear Cerberus, you don't have to snap. And besides, you & Suppi-chan here have an easy part. *I* have to be the one to distract him, especially if he's going to win around with a sword in his hand." Ruby Moon pointed out. But then, it was always fun for her to call *her* 'brother' by his given pet name. Her smile 'tilted' a bit as a humongous sweatdrop rolled down the back of her head while listening to Spinel Sun curse at her in rapid fire Chinese. (MM: What can I say? Suppi-chan reads a lot!)

~*~^^~*~

Unbeknownst to her, Yue watched, his cat-like eyes on her debating face. His gaze soon dropped to the arm wrapped around her waist. The hand attached to it looked painstakingly like the hand of someone he knew, but he didn't know *whom*. His gaze shifted back to Emerald's face as she spoke out.

"Well, let's get this over with. The quicker we start and finish, the sooner we leave." Emerald had snapped out of her reverie and was about to ask Sakura something when her eyes averted to Yue. Light apple green locked with Amethyst-blue. (MM: Eyes *again*...) Soon Amethyst-blue pulled away, and Light apple green turned to face Emerald. "Are you ready?"

Sakura looked up at Emerald. Again Light apple green met Emerald. (MM: You know what I'm talking 'bout...) "Hai." Sakura's body answered for her against her will. 

Yue stood to his full height, looking down upon his Mistress. He offered his hand, and Sakura took it. She got up, and, with trust, strength, and courage in the pools of Emerald (MM: The eyes!!), she called upon her staff. Once the blinding white light died down, the Cherry Blossom stood next to her Moon Guardian with her staff in its third form.

"Kinomoto Sakura, are you ready to fight?" Emerald questioned.

"Hai." the Card Mistress replied.

"Yue, are you ready to fight alongside your Mistress?"

"Hai." the angel replied.

"Then it shall be. You two against us. Ready?"

Sakura and Yue took their positions, senses ready for anything. That's when Yue realized, for the first time, who was standing next to Emerald.

Amethyst-blue met Light apple green. (MM: The eyes!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

It's time for MM's A/N's!!

MM: Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeell, how was it? Good? Bad? Dumb? Too long? Too short?? And in that last line...you could say it was a clue...

Emerald: How my sorrow weeps out for my love!! *flings herself at MM* Doushite?? Why do I have to be so cruel on the outside when I can be nice and sweet?! How I wish to hold him in my arms, to suffer with him!!!! *weeps as MM pats her back and coaxes her*

Yue *walks in at the wrong moment*: Nani?????

Emerald *looks up at the sound of Yue's voice and straighens*: As I was saying, I can't wait for your next chapter MM!! Looking forward to it actually!! I got to go now. Ja!! *walks out of the room*

Yue: Ano.........MM?? Why are there tear streaks on Emerald's cheeks?

MM: Huh?? Nani?? What do you mean??

Yue *sighs*: You know what I'm talking 'bout.

MM: Oh! Well she was weeping for her true love that's all.

(DrM's) Hei-ying: Which would be me!!!!!!!!!!!!!

MM *^^6*: Riiiiiiiiiight...Well R+R as usual!! And hope and pray that FF.Net gets back to normal!! Ja!!


	16. Battle of Life and Death, But Love Too?

Disclaimer: Sadly (T_T), I do not own Card Captor Sakura or any of its characters, demo, I do own Emerald Star, the Mysterious Being (known by another name which'll be mentioned in the fic) and Sojin the Dragon. ^___^ If you wish to use any of them, ask me first in your review or email me at darkrubymoon@hotmail.com.

MM: I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaack!!!!!!!!!! FINALLY it happened!!!!!!!

Ruby Moon, Yue, Emerald, & Mysterious Being: Nani??????

MM: The reviewers named Jess, =^-^= I don't have a name yet and LiLi have won the "Guess Who The Mysterious Being Contest"!!!!!!

M.B.: So you mean those reviewers has guessed who I am correctly??????

MM: Hai!!!!

M.B.: IIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Emerald: It was fun while it lasted though, right M.B.??????

M.B.: Hai it was. I *do* hope we will work together again very soon.

Emerald: So do I. *goes to M.B. and gives hug*

MM: Moving on, I would like to give the trophy of dedication (plated in silver since this is a special award) to =^-^= I don't have a name yet & LiLi!!!! *applauds with whole "cast" as Ruby Moon hands Jess, =^-^= I don't have a name yet & LiLi each a silver-plated trophy of dedication* This trophy signifies that this chapter is dedicated to you 3 purely!!!!!!!!!!! And for all the others who didn't get their guess right but tried their best will have a surprise in the next chapter!!!!!!! 

Demo, it seems that one reviewer, even though they didn't guess correctly, was the 1st reader of this fic TO GIVE A GUESS as to who M.B. could be. I want to honor her by also awarding her with a silver-plated trophy of dedication, and that's mainey!!!! *applauds again as Ruby Moon hands mainey a silver-plated trophy of dedication* 

Now it's time to---

M.B.: Aren't you going to reveal who I am????????

MM: Iieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. (Translation: Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.) They will READ who you are.

M.B. *rubs hands like Mr. Burns*: Excellent. *mutters: I wonder if this fic'll make the grand 100...*

MM: As I was saying before I was interrupted, now it's time to go on with the fic!!!!!!!!!

*Stress/Emphasizing*  


-Thoughts-  


"Speaking"

~*~^_^~*~=Sakura's House

~*~^^~*~=Emerald's Dimension

~*~^^~*~

Yue's fighting position left an opening as he stared at his opponent. It was him, but different in many ways. (MM: HA HA!!!!!!!! IT HAS BEEN REVEALED!!!!!!!!!! M.B. IS YUE!!!!!!!!!!!)

This Yue's hair was black instead of white, flowing freely around him and Emerald, melting into the shadows like a hunter hiding from its prey. His robes, in exchange for white and amethyst-blue, there was black all over with the collar being dark green and the outline of the waistcoat dark red. As you go to the end of the long coat tails, you see dark red orbs hanging off the ends. The shawl hanging over one shoulder was dark green so it could stand out against the black. Each of the half gloves (MM: Got that from Dr M. ^_^) ending at the sleeves and stirrups were also dark green, with the gems hanging off each half glove and stirrup colored dark red. The stone in the middle of his chest was dark green. The sash around the waist was dark green. Yue's wings were just like the original's, except that they were black.

But what made this Yue different from the other Yue was that this one had a grin similar to Eriol's evil one plastered on his pale face, his light apple green eyes glinting evilly. The earring-like clip on his left ear was black with a light apple green orb embedded into it. (MM: From now on I'll identify this Yue by calling him Dark Yue.) Dark Yue's grin grew even more sinister as he twirled a dagger covered in blood around his fingers.

Suddenly Yue felt a sharp pain in his side. He looked at his counterpart and immediately his hand flew to his side, which met with a deep wound. Yue pulled his hand back and his eyes widened at it being covered in blood.

Dark Yue's smirk grew even more as he mocked, "I saw and opening that was crying 'Attack!!', so I did." He then laughed loudly and hautingly, sending chills up Sakura's back.

Sakura saw the sight and was stunned and aghast. But her eyes flitted back to her own opponent as Emerald leashed two throwing knives at her chest. "Shield!" Sakura commanded as she slammed her staff down fast and hard on the Sakura card as a semi-transparent dome appeared around her and Yue, blocking the knives from hurting Sakura.

"Damn!" Sakura cursed under her breath. She went over to Yue who was kneeling on the ground, trying his best to stop the flow of blood. She bent down in front of him and placed her hand under his chin. "Yue?"

The angel lifted his head with the help of Sakura's hand, and looked at the Card Mistress with eyes that looked glassy and glazed over. Her other hand went to the hand covering the wound. She slowly and softly pulled it away. Her gaze hardened at the sight. She sighed deeply, "This looks much worse than I thought." She placed her own hand on the wound and concentrated. 

Soon a pink glow came from her hand and went towards Yue's wound, surrounding it and then disappearing as it left no sign of injury on his side. Yue looked down and muttered, "Arigatou gozaimasou Mistress." (MM: I wonder if this should've been a Y+S fic...)

Sakura dropped her hands and let Yue slip with calling her Mistress this time. She helped Yue up as she stared at Emerald, who had her arms crossed, her foot tapping impatiently.

"Are you both ready?" she asked sarcastically. She seemed to be enjoying what was happening, especially after what Dark Yue did. She uncrossed her arms and let the dangle at her sides. She ran at Sakura lightning speed as the Card Mistress used Dash and Sword in a combo to avoid and attack Emerald.

Emerald pulled back as she felt a cut on her cheek. Her hand went to the wound and healed it instantly. "Well well," she taunted. "It looks like the Card Mistress isn't as wimpy as I thought." Emerald took her staff and swiped it to her left, turning it into a sword.

Again she went at Sakura, who blocked the attack coming at her neck. She threw the sword's blade off her own and back flipped from Emerald, who somersaulted forward and met at her opponent with a trip up Sakura's ankle.

~*~^_^~*~

Syaoran watched Touya's every move while trying to keep himself from getting killed at the same time. He wondered how long it'd take for the Guardians in the corner to understand the plan and get into their positions.

"Okay, you got it?" Ruby Moon had went over the WHOLE plan with Cerberus & Spinel Sun over again just to make sure that they wouldn't "screw up".

"Hai, hai, Ruby Moon! Now come on!" Cerberus got up, despite the dizzying sensation that had decided to stay after he woke up. The maneless lion *somehow* made it to Eriol, the future Li Clan head successfully dodging a swipe to get his head off his shoulders had it not been for Spinel Sun guiding the dazed Sun Guardian.

Syaoran saw Ruby Moon behind Touya, ready for him to "disappear". A smirk appeared on the little wolf's face, for even though Touya was possessed, he'd still enjoy taunting Sakura's over-protective brother.

"Oi, Kinomoto! Over here you over-grown baka!!" Syaoran taunted as Touya swung out at him with the sword. Syaoran continued, "Oi, you can't beat me! I'm the all-mighty Li Syaoran!!!" Just as he suspected, Touya's sword went for his side, and Syaoran flipped up and over Touya's head.

Ruby Moon saw the move that would get their plan into action. -I don't believe I'm going to do this! I *do* hope Touya forgives me for what I'm about to do.- the butterfly thought. Once she saw Syaoran land behind Touya and break into a run, she waited for Touya to turn around. She pulled a gloved arm back and made her hand into a tight fist. Once Touya was completely facing her, she pulled her arm forward and punched Touya in the face. On impact, Touya turned around and fell to the floor in a daze.

"NOW!!!!!!!!" both Sun Guardians pounced on the dazed Touya, pinning him to the floor. "Master now!!" Spinel Sun shouted.

Eriol called upon his staff and started to mutter an incantation in an unknown language. Once done, he slammed his staff in the air, which hovered over Touya's body. Dark red tendrils were pulled from Touya's body and disintegrated in the air.

Syaoran bent down next to Touya and shook him gently. "Kinomoto-san???? You up?????" He was rewarded by a groaning older brother with a sharp pain in his cheek. 

"Ouch!! What happened?" he asked as he got up with a hand on his cheek. Ruby Moon looked away to avoid his gaze and blushed slightly.

"Ano...Let's just say that Ruby Moon can punch very hard." Eriol answered. At this Touya's eyes widened then hardened as he started for Ruby Moon, but had it not been for Cerberus and Spinel Sun grabbing hold of the end of Touya's shirt and holding him back, Ruby Moon would not have heard the loud moan that came from somewhere upstairs.

"You guys...? Who---or what---was that????" she asked.

"I really don't know. We're the only ones here, and it can't be Sakura or Yue since they've disappeared with Emerald." Syaoran pointed out.

"Then where is it coming from??" Eriol asked as everyone heard the moan again. Ruby Moon and Eriol moved from Sakura's room and into the hallway, where the moaning got louder.

"It seems to be coming from my room," Touya suggested.

"That's what it looks like, so let's get in there and see who---or what---our 'friend' could be." Syaoran plotted as he held his sword in fighting position.

"Okay, demo, *I'll* open the door." Touya stated. He cautiously approached the door and placed his hand on the doorknob. He glanced behind him, where the Guardians were ready, the Gaki had his sword in position, and the Creep (MM: Also got that from Dr M.) had their weapons in position. He turned back to the door and turned the knob slowly. He then kicked it open and rushed in to meet---

"Yukito!?!?!?!?"

~*~^^~*~

Yue threw a blue-hued shield up to defend himself against the dark red ice crystals that were going at him while swearing all the while. -Danmnit!!! This guy's got to have a weakness somewhere!!-

Dark Yue knew the Judge was debating with himself and decided to play a game called "Hide and Kill".

"Oi!! Yue!!" He grinned as he saw his opponent look up at him. "How about we play a game of hide and kill???? I'll be the killer, and you can be the one to hide, okay??"

"I think not," Yue retorted, only to see his counterpart disappear. He started to use his senses to locate the dark being, and caught a glimpse of dark green from his right. He called upon his wings and flew into the air seconds before a bluish-green flame shot into the location of where he stood a few seconds ago.

"Ha ha," a deep voice chuckled. "Lucky lucky Yue. Too bad I didn't burn you to a crisp." Yue heard the insult and turned around to find Dark Yue in the air also with just a few feet placed in-between the two. "So how do you like my pet dragon?"

Yue scoffed him mockingly. "PET dragon?? More like beast to me."

That's where Dark Yue started to lose his temper. -Hai!- he cried in thought. -I now know how to defeat him!-

Dark Yue read his "brother's" mind before shouting, "SOJIN!!!"

A dark green flash whipped from the blanket of darkness and up into the air next to its master. It was a dragon just like Saurian (DrM's[on loan from Bluegoo] Saurian: OI!!!! That's not funny!!) except it was dark green in color and its flame was bluish-green, mainly the color of the ocean. This dragon had a smirk that resembled the one Dark Yue wore on his face, making the dragon look more like a monster from a little kid's nightmare.

Sojin looked like he wanted to kill anyone and/or anything to satisfy his master, and that anyone was going to be Yue, who was curious as how and/or when this dragon came to be.

"Card Mistress!! Come out of hiding and fight!!" Emerald called as she tried to find the now "invisible" Sakura.

"Sure!! Here I am!!" Sakura shouted as she came down from above Emerald's head with Sword, missing the girl's head by a few inches. She was getting frustrated and wanted to get out of here with Yue as fast as she could. -Damnit!! I need to find a weakness!- she thought as she ducked a roundhouse kick from Emerald to her head. Then she got an idea.

"Arrow!! Freeze!!" Sakura called upon the two Sakura cards to make a bow and arrow out of ice. She took aim at Emerald and released. The ice arrow flew through the air and got the unsuspecting girl in the arm. In reply she shot black ice crystals containing a blood red liquid of some kind at Sakura, who used Jump to evade them.

"Very nice!" She heard Emerald shout. "If one of those crystals had injured you you'd be dazed right about now!" Sakura was confused and then remembered the liquid inside the crystals.

-It must've been some kind of chemical that would knock me out, I suppose.- she thought.

Sakura, once on the ground, went flying at Emerald in hand-to-hand combat, having called upon Fight and Power by telepathy as to sharpen her skills.

Even with an injured arm, Emerald was able to block all the punches her opponent was throwing at her. But a swift trip up her leg made by Sakura got her on the ground instantly. The dark green-haired beauty wiped off some blood from the corner of her lips.

"Hmph, you're not as slow and wimpy as I thought." she spat out.

"Well when your friend's hurt you feel like taking revenge at the person who caused it." Sakura snapped. Emerald's light apple green eyes glowed as she called for Sojin, and smiled at Sakura's confusion.

Sojin's head snapped to where Sakura and Emerald were battling, and he hissed at his master in an unknown language. Dark Yue understood and let his "pet dragon" fly away. He turned back to Yue who had a look of dark suspicion and fear on his face. Then Yue noticed that the clip on Dark Yue's ear was missing.

"Where's you clip?" He asked suspiciously.

"Oh, you mean Sojin?? He's the clip." Dark Yue said it as if it was a question that an eight-year-old could answer.

"Then where is Sojin going?"

"Oh, that. It seems Emerald needed a bit of back up, so she called for Sojin to come face your mistress." At this Yue's eyes widened, and he started to fly to the location of his mistress.

"Ah ah," Dark Yue shook an index finger at the angel as he blocked the way. "We haven't even finished *our* fight."

"Well then it'll have to wait!" Yue snapped as his arm flew at the dark angel's face, grazing a cut on his forehead and cheek. He then took the chance to get away before his counterpart recovered.

Sakura felt a dark green aura approach her from behind. She turned around and was met by a pair of eyes resembling Emerald's.

"Hi," was all it said until it blew hot flames at the confused girl, who would've been dead by now had it not been for her Moon Guardian coming and pushing her out of the way, throwing himself into danger.

"Yue!" Sakura cried. She had thought he was still in battle with Dark Yue, but now she had thoughts that Yue could've defeated the dark angel.

Emerald saw the whole thing and knew that Sojin was going to go for Yue is she didn't stop him. Instead she called upon her wings and flew at the dragon from behind, taking her throwing knives and combining them into one sword. She then went at Shoji's neck and sliced the air with her sword.

Just as she thought, the dragon stopped in its tracks to the now unconscious Yue, its head going from side-to-side, up and down, until it slid off the rest of it's body and onto the ground, creating a deep opening in the marble floor. Because of the impact of the head falling onto the floor, the opening headed for Yue who was taken out of danger by Sakura who used Power and Dash.

Emerald, inside, was happy that Yue was safe, but she felt like there was still something wrong. She whipped around to find Dark Yue in front of her, a mad glint in his eye, indicating that he was not happy. She flew back to put distance between then, knowing that he had seen and watched her kill his "pet".

"Emmy, Emmy, Emmy," he cooed using the pet name he gave her. "Now why did you do that? Don't tell me now that you actually have feelings for that *angel* down there."

Emerald knew what he meant, and it was true. She was still in love with Yue. That's why she had saved him before Sojin could do anymore harm. She glanced down and saw Yue's head laying against Sakura's shoulder, still unconscious. Sakura was looking up at the scene, her emerald eyes wide and curious as to why she had destroyed "one of her own". The Card Mistress had her arms wrapped around her Moon Guardian's body, keeping him close to her as if the dragon would come back alive and attack them both. Emerald's gaze went back to Dark Yue and she disappeared.

"Nani? Where'd you go little girl?? You don't want to play with me??" the dark angel mocked. His mouth opened and then closed as he felt a sharp pain in his back. He looked down to see a silver blade covered in blood protruding from where his heart was located. He then looked back to see Emerald with the sword's black hilt in her hand, her face hardened as she looked to meet his eyes.

"What do you mean?? I just did." she answered his question as she pulled the blade from his body and watched him disintegrate into nothingness. She looked down to see a now more surprised Sakura looking at her, her face clearly showing that she had a lot of questions to ask.

Slowly Emerald descended 'til her feet touched the ground and she stood in front of the Card Mistress. She bent down and without a word of protest from Sakura lifted a hand to Yue's head. She pushed his bangs from his forehead to find a bad cut. She placed her other hand on top of the wound and started to mutter an incantation. Once done, a light green glow surrounded Yue's body and then disappeared. She moved her hand away from his forehead to reveal no wound.

"I used my magic to heal him." she answered for the confused Card Mistress. "He should awaken within a few minutes." She saw the emerald eyes soften and Sakura whispered, "Arigatou."

Emerald then got up and lifted the sword in front of her. For a few seconds she looked at the blood-covered blade, and then she used the sword the slice the air in a wide circle around her, Sakura, and Yue. 

"Sakura, close your eyes." Emerald commanded softly. Sakura wondered why, but did as she was told.

"Sakura, wake up." a voice urged softly.

Sakura opened her eyes to find herself in her now neat room, Emerald's face hovering above her own as she checked the Card Mistress for any injuries. "Oi, daijoubu ka?"

"Daijoubu." Sakura replied as she sat up slowly. She saw Emerald take a cup off her desk and hand it to her.

"Here. This'll make you less dizzy." she suggested. Sakura thank her and drank what seemed to be lemon tea. It did make her less dizzy, because then she was able to look around the room, and then she remembered Yue.

"Where's Yue?" she asked Emerald.

"Right next to you." Emerald said softly. Sakura looked to her left, and then right a bit too quickly. After waiting for the dizzying sensation to pass, she looked down and saw her Moon Guardian laying next to her, a wet cloth on his forehead. He was still unconscious. -Oh, I hope he's okay...-Sakura thought worriedly.

"He has a slight fever, demo, he'll be fine." Emerald answered for Sakura, whose head had turned to face the dark green-haired girl. Then something else popped into Sakura's head.

"Emerald," she began. "How and/or when did Dark Yue appear??"

It's time for MM's A/N's!!!!

MM: Konnichiwa minna-san!!!!!!!! How was this chapter??? It was a long one, I know that. I *do* hope it was satisfying to your taste.

Dark Yue: YOU KILLED ME OFF!!!

MM: You had no reason to live.

D.Y.: *YOU KILLED ME OFF!!!!!!!!!*

Yue: Shut your trap up. You didn't deserve to live anyway.

Emerald *walks in*: I never knew how vital and special I was to the fic.

Yue & D.Y. *start to drool*: Hi Emerald. *realize in-sync greeting* Oi!! Stop that!! Why don't you?!

Ruby Moon *walks in and stands next to Emerald*: You know, Yue looks kinda cute when he argues with D.Y. Don't you think so??

Emerald: Why of course! *looks down and blushes as she realizes that Yue and D.Y. heard statement*

D.Y.: NANI?! WHY DOES HE LOOK CUTE WHEN ME ARGUES AND I DON'T?!

Yue *overhears comment and blushes so that he puts Syaoran's blushes to shame*

MM, Ruby Moon, & Emerald: *KAWAII*!!!!!!!!!! YUE'S BLUSHING!!!!!

Sojin *sighs deeply*: Well look while those three coo over Yue blushing and my master---

MM: Excuse me??

Sojin: ---*former master*---

MM: That's much better.

Sojin: ---swears his head off to no end, I'll end this chapter by saying to R+R & ja!!!!!!!


	17. Weird Friends And A New Found Love

Disclaimer: Sadly (T_T), I do not own Card Captor Sakura or any of its characters, demo, I do own Emerald Star, the Mysterious Being (known by another name which'll be mentioned in the fic) and Sojin the Dragon. ^___^ If you wish to use any of them, ask me first in your review or email me at darkrubymoon@hotmail.com.

MM: Konnichiwa!! Last time I left you guys on a question Sakura asked Emerald about Dark Yue. And as an added bonus, there will be some romance and/or drama in here between two certain people. *starts to snicker evilly* I also want to dedicate this chapter to all the other reviewers who participated in the "Guess The Mysterious Being" contest!! I may not mention any names, demo, every reviewer gets a trophy of dedication!!

Reviewers: YAY!!!!!!!!

MM: Now, on with the---

(DrM's[on loan from Bluegoo]) Saurian: OI!!!!!!!!! Look here see??!! That *Sojin* ain't no better than I am, got it!?

MM *smiles evilly*: Sure, I understand. *snaps fingers*

(DrM's [on loan from Bluegoo]) Saurian: What the---AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! *falls from sky into freezing Artic Ocean*

MM: Before I was *rudely* interrupted, it's now time to go on with the fic!!

*Stress/Emphasizing*  


-Thoughts-  


"Speaking"

~*~^_^~*~= Sakura's room

~*~^^~*~=Sakura's backyard

"How'd he get here??" Eriol asked as Touya picked up the unconscious snow bunny and laid him on the bed.

"I don't know. Cerberus, you saw Yue disappear with Emerald and Sakura, right?" Touya replied as he pulled the covers over Yukito. He turned around to find Kero levitating in the air, legs and arms crossed, head tilted to the side as he tried to think on what happened before he black out. "Weeeeeeell, from what I can remember, Yue followed Sakura and that Emerald girl into the portal. Overall, Yue never reverted back to Yukito while we were in the room."

"Demo, that doesn't explain how Tsukishiro-kun could be here while Yuw was gone." Nakuru replied.

"Could it be that, somehow, Yue-san and Tsukishiro-san were separated without either one knowing???" a voice piped up. The group turned to find Tomoyo leaning on the doorframe, her eyes giving them the impression that she had been silently standing there for a while now.

"That's a good explanation, Mistress Tomoyo." Suppi directed. "Demo, who could have the power to separate them without any of us knowing??"

It came to them all at once. "Emerald!"

"Oi, you guys. Why do I sense 3 auras coming from Sakura-chan's room?" Nakuru brought up. Everyone looked at her for a few seconds before rushing out of the room to head to Sakura's.

~*~^_^~*~

Emerald blushed, "Oh...that. Well, you see...before Yue-san followed us into my dimension, I took the darkness from inside of him and formed it into Dark Yue, demo, the dragon was formed from my own power. In other words, it's like I split Yue in half, seeing his light side and his dark side, and so I took the dark side from him and created the darker version of him." (MM: I *do* hope I didn't get anyone confused...^^6)

"I see..." Sakura murmured. Emerald looked at Sakura as if she didn't believe the girl and said, "You don't get it, do you??"

Sakura looked up guiltily and blushed slightly. "Iie, I don't." Her face faultered as Emerald started to giggle. "Nani? What's so funny?"

Emerald answered, "It's you. You're a very genki girl Sakura-chan. I *do* hope we can be friends and put what happened earlier behind us."

"Sure, demo, did I pass your test??"

Emerald giggled again, "Hai, you did, and with flying colors. You have some nice moves there. I could teach you a few of my own."

"I think I'd like that." Sakura smiled warmly.

"Cerberus won't like that one bit though Sakura-sama." a soft voice stated from behind. Both girls turned to see Yue sitting up, looking paler than ever but nevertheless fine.

"Yue-san!!" Sakura mainly glomped Yue, who would've knocked his head against the windowsill had he not put his hand down to steady himself. "I'm so glad you're okay!!"

Yue closed his eyes and patted Sakura's back gently. He slowly pulled her off of him and looked at Emerald, whose head was tilted down slightly, her gaze focused on something else. Suddenly a weird feeling bubbled up inside of him at the sight of Emerald. It was a feeling he was not very familiar with, but he soon realized what it was.

Sakura watched Yue's gaze soften at the sight of her new found friend and smiled inwardly. "So Emerald, what are you going to do now?"

Emerald looked up startled, "Oh! I might go back to England, I really don't know. I mean, what else is there for me to do now that you've been tested?" She saw Yue looking at her and said, "Yue, could you transform??"

Yue was looking at her suspiciously but did as asked. Sakura moved next to Emerald as his wings wrapped about him and hid him away from the world.

"What's wrong??" Sakura whispered.

"Nothing. It's just that...ano...you see..." Just then the transformation was done. Sakura had expected to see Yukito, but was instead met with another surprise.

In Yukito's place was a boy about 3 years older than she. He had pale skin, shoulder-length hair the color of snow, and eyes lighter than the gem amethyst. For the time being, he was wearing a white muscle shirt under a baby blue shirt that was unbuttoned, along with white jeans and sneakers.

Sakura looked like she was about to faint for a few minutes. "Ano...where's Yukito-san???" The boy looked at her and then at Emerald as if she was the one with the trick up her sleeve.

Emerald blushed. "I guess it worked."

Sakura looked at Emerald suspiciously. "What worked????" she asked slowly.

Emerald blushed even more, "Well...before Yue followed us into my dimension, I gathered my powers and separated Tsukishiro-san from Yue-san."

Yue then looked at Emerald as if she had gone crazy. "So you're saying that Yukito and I are separate beings???"

"Hai, demo, you still have you're true form. It's just hidden under that false form I created."

"And I suspect that you were the one that made me look the way I am right now???"

"Hai." Emerald was a bright pink now. "You can change back. I was just checking."

Yue changed back before asking, "Okay, so then where's Yukito-san???" 

"You could always---" Emerald began.

"GO BACK TO ENGLAND!!!!!!!!" a voice cried as Sakura's door flew open. Next thing Emerald knew, Kero was in her face, a scowl that made the stuffed animal look like something from a little kid's nightmare. "You've caused enough trouble as it is already!!!! We don't need anymore!!!!!!"

"KERO-CHAN!!!!!" Sakura cried. "She turned to Emerald, "Emerald-chan, forgive Kero-chan. He doesn't know when it is and when it's not okay to open his mouth."

Emerald looked at Sakura straight in the eyes before getting up and exiting the room silently. Sakura looked at Kero who was looking at Yue with a shocked expression, making it look like he had just forgotten what he did. "Kero-chan, you had no right to accuse Emerald-chan like that."

Kero then came to his senses and countered, "Demo, she almost killed---"

"You don't even know what she did while I was in her dimension!! What you did was rude." Sakura got up and left the room without another word. Yue looked cautiously at his "brother" before getting up himself and following Sakura.

Kero looked down silently, sad at making his mistress mad at him, which was rare. Tomoyo left her position at Eriol's side and went to the floating Sun Guardian, cupping her hands under him. "Kero-chan, daijoubu ka?"

Kero sat in Tomoyo's hands before replying, "Yeah..." But Tomoyo, having went through about everything with Sakura in capturing the Clow Cards, knew Kero didn't mean it. "Iie, you're not. How about I make a strawberry shortcake? Would you like that?"

Kero looked up as a small smile passed over his downcast face. "I'd like that a lot, Tomoyo-chan." He flew off of Tomoyo's hands and gave her a hug. Tomoyo smiled.

"Sakura-sama?" Sakura stopped at Yue's call. She turned around, "Hai??"

"Do you want me to...?" He didn't have to finish the question since the tint of soft pink in his face gave it away. Sakura smiled. "That's fine, I mean, unless you feel uncomfortable doing that."

"Iie, iie, it's okay." Yue shook his head and went past her before Sakura could say anymore. She shook her own head and headed upstairs.

-I think it'd be best if I keep the others occupied, especially Tomoyo-chan and Kero-chan. Who knows what she'll do with that camcorder of hers if she finds out Yue-san and Emerald-chan are talking in the backyard, and then Kero-chan could rush out and try to get Yue-san away from Emerald-chan, therefore hurting her feelings once again????-

~*~^^~*~

-It seems I don't belong anywhere...demo, yet, I still am in love with...- Emerald shook her head furiously as she got the thought out of her head. -Iie...he probably doesn't love me anyway...- She looked up at the cherry blossoms falling around her and thought, -I wish I was a Sakura blossom.-

"Daijoubu ka??" Emerald looked up to see Yue above her, a worried expression on his face. She looked back down without answering.

Yue sighed and sat down next to her on the bench. He put his hand out and caught a Sakura blossom, which he gave to her.

Emerald smelled the scent of cherry blossoms under her nose and found a single Sakura blossom in front of her. She saw that it was sitting on a pale hand and looked to see Yue facing her, the worried expression still on his face. Carefully she took the flower from him and placed it in her hair. "Arigatou," she replied softly.

"Daijoubu ka??" Yue asked again. He placed his hand on her shoulder and felt her stiffen. Then she relaxed and saw her shake her head. "Iie, Yue-san. I'm not." she spoke slowly.

"I need you to look me in the eyes." Emerald brought her head up like she hadn't heard. "Doushite??"

"Just look in my eyes." Emerald decided to do as told and look into his eyes. Her heart jumped as she remembered a memory. -Those eyes of his...the gaze he has on...-she thought quickly. -That's how he looked when he told me he loved me...-

"Star-san---" Yue was silenced as Emerald placed her finger on his lips. He started to blush lightly. -Thank Kami-sama Sakura-sama isn't here to see me like this.- he thought.

"Emerald-chan, nothing more, okay?" she explained. Yue nodded, and so she took it as a yes. She took her finger off his lips, "Continue."

"Well, Emerald-chan---" he stopped to look at a smiling Emerald, "---you know, what Cerberus did earlier...he didn't mean it." He saw her stiffen but continued on. "And what happened while we were in your dimension..."

Emerald braced herself and waited for the accusation to come.

"...I want to put that behind us." She looked at Yue, who had this weird glint in his eyes. It was as if he wanted to say more but couldn't bring himself to.

"Yue-san..." she began. "I...I..." Then without warning she threw herself at the startled angel and buried her face in his chest. "I really didn't mean to bring Sakura-chan and you into the dimension!!!! It was just that...after that fight we had, I just *had* to see for myself if she really was the new Master of the Clow Cards!!!!! And now I don't think anyone here wants me to stay!!!!!!!" She started crying as Yue looked at her with a soft gaze. He then wrapped his arms around her shaking body and stroked her long dark green hair with his hand while comforting her. He then got an idea.

"Emerald..." he started. She looked up as she sniffed, waiting for Yue to continue. "Get up." She looked at him curiously but did as told. Yue stood also and offered his hand to her, which she took gratefully.

A soft and cool breeze blew her hair as Yue led her to the side of the tree before sitting down on the soft grass. He motioned for Emerald to sit also.

As Emerald sat, she felt strong arms wrap around her waist and she noticed that Yue was pulling her into his lap, and she let him do so. She leaned back against his arm and laid her head against his chest.

Yue smiled softly and wrapped his wings around them, his hand brushing the hair out of her eyes as Emerald fell into a deep sleep. Just before she did he heard her murmur, "Aishiteru."

The Judge wasn't sure how to respond to this. The only time someone said that was Clow Reed, no one else. But then he remembered the weird feeling that he had gotten earlier and couldn't deny it. He quietly leaned down and softly placed his lips against Emerald's, staying like that for a few seconds before pulling away. He looked at her and smiled softly. He leaned back and fell asleep too, his wings the only thing hiding them from prying eyes.

What Yue and Emerald didn't know was that Sakura, even though she was in her room, had seen the whole incident telepathically. It was a new ability she had acquired while Kero was teaching her different ways to call upon her cards without using the staff, but had kept it a secret. She smiled inwardly as she fell asleep.

The next day was Saturday, so everyone slept in a bit longer than expected.

Kero, having that "itch" of his whenever he smelled something good, had floated downstairs to see Yue of all people making pancakes and eggs!!!!!!

"Ohayo Cerberus." he replied as he flipped three pancakes in the air and caught them all on a plate. He then put syrup on top along with a little cube of butter. He placed it, along with a fork and knife, in front of the Sun Guardian, who kept on looking at the angel as if he had dyed his hair so it looked blonde.

"Y-Y-Yue????? *Cooki---" That was as far as he got, for as soon as the stuffed animal opened his mouth Yue took the three pieces he cut from the pancake and stuffed them into Kero's big mouth. He watched as his "brother" chewed quickly and swallowed. He jumped a bit when Kero dived for the knife and fork already "loaded" with three more pieces of pancake from Yue's hands and started eating, all the while saying in-between stuffing his mouth, "These are the---" ---chew and stuff mouth--- "---the best pancakes---" ---chew and stuff mouth--- "---I have ever eaten---" ---chew and stuff mouth--- "---in my life!!!!!!"

"That's good to know." Kero felt someone pat his head a few times like he was a cat and then say good morning to Yue. "Yue you should take that as a compliment."

"Who patted me like a cat just now??" Kero asked curiously.

"I did." He turned to see Emerald arranging some Sakura blossoms in a small vase.

"Well don't do it again." Kero crossed his little arms and waited. All he got was another pat on the head.

"Well well well, look who I see coming downstairs." she joked.

"Dare???" Kero asked. He was met with Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, Nakuru, Suppi, Touya, and Yukito.

"I guess everyone's ready for breakfast????" Emerald directed. Everyone nodded their heads, especially Yukito, who nodded hard and sat down. He turned and saw everyone had shocked expressions on their faces, their eyes tiny black dots. "What's wrong??? Daijoubu ka????" All he got was seven shakes from seven heads. He sighed heavily. "Come on!!!! It's perfectly normal for Yue to be cooking."

"Easy for you to say." Touya replied as he and the others continued to stare at Yue, who was unaware of the weird looks he was receiving but aware that they were there.

Emerald, tired of the silence, spoke up. "Ano...do you guys want to sit while Yue's making the pancakes and eggs??????" That seemed to snap everyone out of their trance as they remembered that she was there. All sat and waited as Emerald got the plates, forks, knives, utensils, and glasses out.

Once breakfast was served everyone wanted someone to try it out like they didn't trust the Moon Guardian. Kero told them that everything was just delicious and to just eat. Emerald, surprisingly, backed the Sun Guardian up, and received a stern glare from Touya, who quickly turned away and gave Sakura a grin that could beat Eriol's evil one anytime!!! (MM: I'll let you in on a secret: Sakura had used Thunder to send little bolts of lightning under his chair.)

Yue, meanwhile, was leaning against the counter in his false form, drinking a glass of water. As soon as he finished he felt a hand slip into his. He looked down to see Emerald looking at the table where the others were seated. He couldn't help but smile softly. He had yet to respond to what happened the previous night.

Once everyone finished, they all thank Yue for the breakfast and exited to the living room.

"I have something to tell you. Meet me at the Sakura tree." Yue whispered into Emerald's ear as he held her back. She blushed at the statement and continued to blush as he let go of her wrist.

Just as he was about to follow her, Kero pulled Yue a.k.a. Tsuki Yi back the kitchen. The little Sun Guardian turned around to face his fellow Guardian and looked him straight in the eye.

"Yue, why were you---" Kero started and then stopped as Yue put his hand up to silence him.

"Why do you wish to know???" Yue questioned as he put his hands into his pockets. He leaned against the counter waiting for an answer.

"Yue!!!!!!!! She's the *enemy*!!!!!!!! The warrior never compromises with the enemy!!!!!!!!!" was Kero's lame excuse. Yue lifted a slender eyebrow and turned on his heel. He began to walk to the door before stopping and saying, "That's not why I was with her last night."

Kero then had on his "What-are-you-talking-about????" look. "Huh??? I don't get it."

Yue slightly turned his head to Kero before responding, "It's the way I feel that makes me want to be with her." He then left the kitchen and a confused then shocked Kero.

"He can't be serious...Or is he????" Kero murmured to himself. He then headed back to the living room where everyone was joking around.

~*~^^~*~

Yue headed to the backyard and saw Emerald already there. Instantly the weird feeling came back. He looked at her as she sat on the stone bench, Sakura blossoms falling around her. Some even settled in her dark green hair.

"She looks so beautiful..." Yue murmured as he shook his head and continued to head towards her.

"It's so peaceful out here..." Emerald murmured as she sat under the Sakura tree. She was in the same spot where she had fallen asleep in Yue's arms. She smiled at the thought, and then remembered her little confession before falling asleep totally. She blushed slightly and wondered if he would respond back.

-And yet,- she thought, -it had felt like he already responded. 'Cause I mean, we were the only ones outside and who else would give me that feeling????- Then her face darkened. -He probably told me to meet him here because he may deny my feelings---iie, my love for him. I *do* hope that's not what this is all about.-

Just then she felt an amethyst-blue aura near her. She looked to see Yue heading towards her, his face showing no sign of emotion as usual.

"Oi," she greeted as he stopped in front of her. "Do you want to sit???"

"Iie, arigatou." he replied. "Look, about what happened last night---"

"I hadn't meant to say *that*." Emerald interrupted hurriedly. She got up and, before Yue could say anymore, started to head towards the house.

Yue made a grab at her wrist, which he caught and held onto softly but firmly. "Chotto matte," he said.

Emerald turned around to face him, looking him straight in the eye. "Yue, if you don't---"

"Aishiteru."

That one word made Emerald forget everything she was about to say. She stuttured, "Nani???"

Yue's hand released her wrist and then took her hand. Emerald let him pull her down to sit on the bench. He leaned forward and kissed her on the lips softly before whispering, "Aishiteru."

Emerald pulled back a bit and looked into his eyes. "Honto????? Do you really mean it????"

Yue nodded his head. "Hai, I do."

Emerald smiled brightly and lunged forward quickly, giving him a kiss while slipping her hands into his.

A red light blinked from the window as Tomoyo, Sakura, and Nakuru giggled at the kawaii sight. Syaoran crossed his arms and looked away, blushing when Sakura told on their first kiss. Eriol and Suppi chuckled, thinking that it was nice that Yue had found a new love. Eriol looked to *his* love, who looked back and blushed slightly.

Why, just the previous night, before everyone went to bed, he had told Tomoyo his feelings. He'd thought that she'd refused, but she confessed her feelings to him and they shared their own kiss.

Yukito chucked also and was very happy for his other self. Touya, on the other hand, hadn't really liked that Yue still loved Emerald after what she did, so he wasn't present.

Kero was in a similar position like Syaoran, except that he had a scowl on his face. He also didn't approve of his "brother" loving "the enemy", and wouldn't like it more if he decided to tackle the next step. He really wouldn't like that.

Sakura knew what Kero was thinking from the look on his face and motioned the Sun Guardian forward.

"Hai, Kero-chan. You *would* like that." she said. Sakura's smile grew as Kero went ballistic and denied it all the way.

"Minna-san!!!! Shhhhhhhhh!!!" Yukito shushed them as he heard the door leading to the backyard open. Everyone's eyes widened and all lokked at each other, thinking the same thing.

"Yue and Emerald!!!!!!!!!" They all got up in a hurry and rushed back to the living room, Tomoyo taking the camcorder with her so they wouldn't get suspicious.

In the living room, Tomoyo changed the tape and put in a new one. She started to record Sakura and the others, who tried to look as if they weren't spying or had anything to do that included spying.

Yue and Emerald came in hand-in-hand to find some of the others stiff-necked, all except for a certain brown-haired girl.

"Ohmygoshyoutwomakeakawaiicouplewhen'stheweddinggonnabe?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Nakuru spilled out in a rush. (Translation: "Oh my gosh you two make such a kawaii couple when's the wedding gonna be?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" ) Yue's eyes widened and Emerald looked at Nakuru as if she had gone crazy, and that's what she thought had happened. She put a hand to the girl's forehead, "You don't have a fever. What's wrong????"

Before Nakuru could say it again Eriol took her voice away. She looked at her master angrily and he smiled back brightly. Emerald's and Yue's eyes had turned into tiny black dots at the way their friends were acting.

"Ano...look, I'm gonna get us all some ice cream sundaes. Yue, do you want to help me???" Emerald asked. Yue looked at her and nodded. The couple got away from the weird group before anything else weird happened.

It's time for MM's A/N's!!

MM: Back!!!!!!!! I hope this chapter was satisfying to your taste.

Dark Yue: Oh ho ho ho!!! Don't worry, 'cause I'm a-coming back in the---*kicked to surprise MM has for reviewers*

MM: Since D.Y. told you guys he's coming back, I might as well just say it. I'm writing a sequel to this, featuring Yue and Emerald's daughter, Tsuki Yuriana. She's here to give the summary of the story.

Yuriana: Arigatou MM.

Anyway, the story's about me and my best friend Hiiragizawa Jarin on a "quest" to find my mother who disappeared when I was ten, and if---iie, *when* we find her, 'cause I'm confident she's alive, she'll be the key to waking up my father who's been in a coma ever since her disappearance. Demo, danger lurks in the shadows and someone wants me. I don't know why, demo, they seem to know where my mother's been all this time!!! Demo, in order to get to her, *I* have to do something, demo, Jarin-kun won't let them do any harm to me. Does he know why they want me to do that *special something*???

Well it was nice talking to you guys!!! I'll be seeing you when the sequel comes out. Ja!!! And the name's "Hope In the Moon's Star"!!!!!!!!

MM: Ja Yuriana-chan!!! Anyway I have one more chapter before I end this. *sniffs* R+R!!! And I hope you like that summary of the sequel!!!!! Ja!!!!!


	18. The Fun Times Along with A Surprise!

Disclaimer: Sadly (T_T), I do not own Card Captor Sakura or any of its characters, demo, I do own Emerald Star, the Mysterious Being (known by another name which'll be mentioned in the fic) and Sojin the Dragon. ^___^ If you wish to use any of them, ask me first in your review or email me at darkrubymoon@hotmail.com.

MM: The last chapter of this fic...I don't believe it!!!!!!!! T_T

Yue: It was good while it lasted....demo, oi!!! Sequel coming on!!!!

MM: Yup yup!!!! And I just *have* to dedicate this chapter to Odd World, who, even though she guessed too late for who M.B.-

Dark Yue: And you *still* call me that!!!!!!!! Yamete!!!!!!!!!!

MM: -was, she guessed right, so I dedicate this chapter to her *and* will give her a silver-plated trophy of dedication!!!!!!! *applauds with whole "cast" (for the last time!!!! T_T) as Ruby Moon hands Odd World a trophy of dedication*

Ruby Moon: I will miss doing the A/N's!!!! And look!!! We were 18 reviews(and counting down) from the BIG 100!!!!! Why did this have to end now!?!?!?!?!?

Emerald: For love reasons. *looks at Yue and winks*

Yue: *blushes so hard he puts Syaoran's blushes to shame*

Ruby Moon: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, what kind of love reasons???????? Huh huh???????

Emerald: Oh, he's---

Yue: GOING TO DO NOTHING!!!!!!!!!

Dark Yue: I WILL COME BACK AND I WILL PREVAIL!!!!!!!

MM, Ruby Moon, & Emerald: .6666666 Wroooooooooooooooooooooooong................

MM: On with the fic!!!!!!! (The last time I'm saying this!!! T_T)

*Stress/Emphasizing*  


-Thoughts-  


"Speaking"

~*~^_^~*~= Sakura's bedroom

~*~^-^~*~=Sakura's living room

"Why do you think they're acting all weird?????" Emerald asked as she put another scoop of ice cream into a bowl.

"Who knows. Orrrrrrrr..." Yue carried out the "or" as he thought. "They could've been spying on us."

"Nani?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? We would've felt their auras then." Emerald exclaimed.

"Does the name Hiiragizawa Eriol ring a bell?" Yue raised a perfectly outlined eyebrow at the suggestion. His eyes widened as Emerald came forward and pinched his cheek softly. "Did you know that you look kawaii when you raise your eyebrow that way??" she cooed as she exited with a tray of ice cream sundaes. Yue stood there hesitant for a few seconds before shaking his head and leaving with the other tray. "I just hope our daughter isn't like that." He stopped in the hallway at realizing what came from his mouth. "Okay, I did not just say that. It never happened." He shook his head again and continued to the living room.

~*~^^~*~

"Now what do we do? They might know that we were spying on them..." Tomoyo trailed off at the "consequences" of spying on Sakura's Moon Guardian. She shuddered.

"Well, we'll just tell them that we were curious and wanted to know what was going on...or not..." Sakura readjusted her explanation, if it was one.

"Should we just tell them out straight?" Yukito suggested.

"Iie, bad idea." Syaoran answered. "Who knows what they'd do to us...well...us exempting Kinomoto-san."

"For once I agree with the Kid." Kero agreed.

"No comment," was Suppi's reply before going off to sit atop the couch.

"Let's just keep our ground for now." Eriol tried to end the conversation before the others came, but Nakuru just had to squeal out a bit too loudly, "I'm going to ask them when the wedding's gonna be!!!!!"

"When whose wedding's going to be????" a voice slightly bounced off the walls when Emerald and Yue entered with the two trays of ice cream sundaes. Both looked to the huddled little group in the corner and their suspicions deepened.

-Okay, so you were right. They were spying on us.- Emerald confessed telepathically to Yue, who looked at her with an evil glint in his amethyst-blue eyes. -I don't like that look in your eyes, Yue-kun.-

-Weeeeeeeeeeeeeell, it's most likely Daidouji-san taped the whole thing, so shall we take the tape and keep it for ourselves or take it and destroy it??????- His thought had too much good evilness, kinda like Eriol's evil, in it.

Emerald turned back to the now empty corner, her left index finger on her bottom lip while her right hand still balanced the other tray full of sundaes. An evil smirk that put Eriol's to shame, if that's possible, appeared on her face. -I have a much better idea.-

-Nani????-

-You'll see.- She then walked over to her first victims.

"Here you go." she said as she passed him the sundae. "And here's yours," she passed.

"Arigatou." both replied as she set the tray on the ground and pulled her hands back. As soon as each of them looked up her hands collided with their faces, but instead of Emerald pulling back and revealing that it was a joke, she pulled back to reveal two faces covered in either chocolate date cream pie or vanilla cream pie. Touya sat up and laughed at the sight before him. "Oh, by Kami-sama's light, I wish I had a camera with me now!!!!!!!!!!!" He started to laugh heavily and rolled off the couch, clutching his sides as tears fell down his cheeks at the sight that lay before him.

The pan slid off his face as Syaoran licked the chocolate off his lips. "Well..." he cleared his throat and wiped his eyes so he could throw a glare that clearly said "I-Am-So-Going-To-Kill-You-When-I-Get-The-Chance-Which-Will-Be-Soon" at Emerald, who was laughing and crying her head off at the sight. "I never remembered ordering this."

Unlike the pan sliding off Syaoran's face, he pulled his off. "Same here," he muttered as he too wiped his eyes. Eriol's dark blue orbs threw piercingly sharp death glares at Emerald. "What was the reason behind this little act of yours, my dear Star Guardian????" A sweatdrop rolled down the side of his head as Emerald continued to laugh and point in random directions. He looked to his left to find a certain Camera Girl sitting up with a pie in her face too, predicting that her violet eyes were wide and furious at the same time under the aluminum pan. The Card Mistress had her hands up frozen in a shocked position, her face also covered in a pie, the aluminum pan still "attached" to her face, obscuring what the expression on her face looked like. A pie was face down in a large bowl as so to not ruin the carpeting. Eriol guesses that it must be Kero, for when he looked to the top of the couch, he saw another large bowl with another pie face down, and from the way it didn't create a mess like the others, he prophesized that it must be, somehow, one way or another, a sugarless pie, and so Suppi was the victim. He looked to the right, sighting a Nakuru tapping her foot on the carpet impatiently, the aluminum pan also still "attached" to her face. Next to her was a *very* happy Yukito, who was licking his fingers that were covered in pie and then the pan. He used a cloth from his pocket to wipe his face clean.

Eriol turned back to see the white-haired angel swiftly walking to the outraged-looking Camera Girl. His hand went to the hand holding the camcorder, which he stopped upon picking it up. Upon pressing the eject button, Yue took the tape and destroyed it with an ice crystal he had formed earlier. Somehow, the remains disintegrated, and the room and it's occupants became clean and pie-free, but not before Emerald took a camera and snapped a picture of the dumbfounded group, Touya in the middle making a silly face with Yue next to him, one eye closed and his hands doing a thumbs-up. Of course, Emerald had set the camera so that everyone had five seconds before the camera snapped, and so she placed herself in-between the two "pie-free beings", her head titled a bit towards Yue, her index and middle finger on her lips, the left eye facing the camera closed in a wink. Yukito had also jumped into the picture, his eyes closed and he was waving.

Once everyone had gotten over Emerald's surprise, they ate their sundaes while glaring death at the Star Guardian, who was still giggling over the incident. Luckily, Yukito broke the silence.

"That was funny!!! Didn't you guys like that?!" The snow bunny sweatdropped heavily as everyone glared death at him too.

Emerald giggled, "Okay, okay, gomen nasai. I didn't mean to, honto, demo, you guys---you know who I'm talking to---had no right spying on us!!!"

"Why, what do you mean Emerald-chan???" Tomoyo asked innocently with a bit of hostility in it.

"Don't Emerald-chan her Daidouji-san." Yue spoke as he held the ruined remains of the tape. An evil grin flicked over his face quickly as her eyes widened and she checked the camcorder. Her violet eyes came back to him, and he sweatdropped heavily when she jumped up and shouted, "THAT WAS AN IMPORTANT TAPE!!!!!!!!!"

"Tomoyo-chan! It was just a tape, and Emerald-chan's right." Sakura put a restraining hand on her best friend's shoulder, who sat down with a grudge. "Demo," she looked at Emerald in the eyes, "she had no right to throw cream pies at us!!!"

"Actually she did, kaijuu." Touya defended.

Emerald's eyes brightened up and she clapped her hands together. "Oh Touya-sama, arigatou gozaimasou!!! What do you want as a reward???"

Touya looked towards the all-of-a-sudden-genki girl, and asked, "What do you mean?"

"I like to reward people with things they want when they defend me!!!" She saw Yue looking at her with confusion and what looked like envy from the corner of her eye. (MM: Yue!? ENVIOUS!? XD) She quickly added, "That is, when it's like an accusation or something to that effect." She saw Yue relax, and so she relaxed. But she quickly stiffened and glared death as Kero spoke up quickly.

"Well then that means that Sakura should also get a reward, 'cause she defended you last night!" Kero flew up into Emerald's face and pointed a golden paw at her. "You cheated Sakura out!" He then flew into rapid German, swearing at the young girl who swore back in German also. Yue saw his mistress' confusion in what they were saying and tried to break the argument up but none would listen, so he just leaned back until Kero said something really nasty and called upon The Voice, even though it wasn't under his control, to shut the stuffed animal up.

"Arigatou gozaimasou Yue-san." Sakura thanked as she pulled Syaoran's hands away from her ears and massaged the bridge of her nose and her temples from the loud ranting. She then asked a really bad question. "So, what were you and Emerald-chan talking about, Kero-chan?"

Kero was about to command The Voice to release his hold on him and answer when Touya shot up quickly and said, "Nothing, kaijuu!!! Nothing that you would be interested in."

"And how do you know that, onii-san??? And I'm not a monster!!!!!!!!!" Sakura protested. She frowned as Touya turned away and muttered, "Sure, kaijuu, and what they said isn't anything you need to know or learn."

Sakura heard the insult and, forgetting all about Kero and Emerald's fight, got up. Swiftly walking over to her brother, she stopped and stamped on his foot so hard that he jumped up and started hopping around the room, his bruised foot in his hands as he winced. Before he could get back at her, she jumped behind his #1 weakness---Yukito.

"Yukito-san, could you tell onii-san that I'm not a kaijuu?" Sakura asked innocently. He giggled softly and turned to his best friend. "To-ya, leave your sister alone."

"Demo she---" Touya started but shut up as Yukito added, "Or *NO* 'study date' with me tonight." Touya's eyes lit up instantly and he totally forgot about Sakura, who had a look of confusion in her emerald orbs. Those who got it giggled quietly, blushed like a tomato, shook their heads while having a small smile on their face, or looked away.

Then Emerald brightened up. "Oi!!! Does anyone want to see the picture I took?!"

All she got was confused faces, excluding Touya, Yue, and Yukito, who looked at each other and smiled evilly. She sweatdropped and retorted to the three, "Don't do that. It sends shivers up my spine." She jumped as seven voices shouted "WHAT PICTURE!?" at her. Her eyes twinkled as she produced the picture from the camera, taking one look at it and then shouting out into hails of gay laughter. Seven pairs of eyes looked at her with confused expressions on their faces and sweatdrops on the sides of their heads, while the last three pairs looked at her and sweatdropped with small smiles.

*15 minutes later...*

Emerald held her sides as she gasped for breath from the laughter. "G-G-Gomen nasai!!!!!! It's just sooooo *FUNNY*!!!!!!" After taking a deep breath, using her magic, she enlarged and framed the picture, turning it so everyone in the room could see it.

The result: seven mouths with their jaws to the floor, one mouth snickering, another chuckling, and the last wide open with gay laughter issuing from it, the owner of the mouth's body wriggling on the floor and beating it with the palm of his hand. The last was trying hard to not blow up and start laughing again.

Translation: Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, Kero, Suppi, and Nakuru all have their mouths wide open with their jaws to the floor. Yue was snickering. Yukito was chuckling. Touya was on the floor wriggling and beating the floor with the palm of his hand. Emerald was trying hard to not blow up and start laughing again. "Sooooooooo...What do you think?" Her reply was seven pairs of eyes glaring death at her, and she sweatdropped once again. "Come on! It was a joke! You guys can't take a joke!?"

Nakuru was the 1st of the seven to speak up, and her eyes became all watery. She clasped her hands, "Why is Touya *not* covered in pie?!"

"He wasn't one of the seven spying on Yue and me" was the dark green-haired girl's reply. All she got back in return was watery eyes from Nakuru, who threw her head back and...

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOO-"

...cried her heart out...

"-ooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!! I WANT TO SEE My TOUYA COVERED IN PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

...from the "horror" of not seeing her Touya covered in pie. Everyone covered their ears to block out the wails, but to no avail. Once she was done, she flung herself on people of all people-Clow Reed!?

"*Clow Reed*!? Hoe!? What are you doing here!?" Sakura exclaimed as she jumped up from the couch.

Nakuru, upon hearing the name, snapped her eyes open and pulled back from the person she was clutching and weeping upon. A face with small spectacles tipping on the bridge of the nose and a gay smile looked back at her.

It was indeed Clow Reed.

"AAH!" She jumped back and stared apologizing rapidly to the powerful sorcerer, who sweatdropped and tried to stop her.

"I thought you were-!?" Syaoran was at a loss for words.

"How cool!!! I just *have* to get this on tape!" (MM: Everyone should know who that was! ^-^) Everyone, excluding Clow, Yue, Emerald, and Yukito, crashed to the floor.

"Must you really Tomoyo-san????" Eriol winced. He got up and dusted himself off, turning to his former life's spirit. "What brings you here on this fateful day?"

"Hiiragizawa-san, now isn't the time to joke. This is serious business." Emerald spoke up as she got up and bowed to Clow. "Clow-sama, how are you?"

"Fine, arigatou. And you?" he replied with a smile.

"Same." She retuned the smile gaily as she turned towards a bewildered Yue. "Ano...Yue-kun?" She waved her hand in front of the Judge's face slowly while continuing, "Earth to Yue, are you there??" She continued to do so before he grabbed her wrist softly, setting it next to her waist and continuing to stare at his former master. His "brother" was doing likewise.

"Oh my...What do we do Emerald-chan?" Sakura's voice had a tone of worry in it as she turned to Emerald.

Emerald crossed her arms and thought while tapping her foot on the carpet. She then snapped her head up and snapped her fingers. "I know what'll get them out of shock!"

"Nani????" Sakura asked but got no response as she watched Emerald whisper something into Yue's ear first, who jumped and formed an ice shard. Emerald giggled and then walked over to the stunned Kero, whispering into his ear also. She giggled as the stuffed animal's mouth fell open and he hugged her happily.

"Is everyone ready for what I'm about to show you?" Everyone then started making excuses saying they needed to fix their hair or eat/drink something as she sweatdropped.

*another 15 minutes later...*

"Is everyone ready now?" Emerald was impatient as everyone got what they needed for the "trip". "Tomoyo-chan, leave the camcorder here. You won't be able to get it on tape anyway. I'm sure of it." Once that was done, Emerald turned to Sakura, "I need you to call your staff out and make it go into its third form. Once that's done, hand it over to me. Eriol, I need you also to call out your staff and hand it over to me."

"Alright." Sakura and Eriol called out their staffs and, once Sakura easily made it go into the third form, handed it over to Emerald, who had also called out her staff. She then threw hers in front of her, where it hovered in its place. Taking Sakura's staff into one hand and Eriol's into another, she started to whisper and incantation while spinning them both around her in the likeness of the way Sakura did with her staff. and then she threw them both in front of her so that it looked like they collided, but instead they fused and in its place was another staff.

On the top of the staff was a golden sun with spiked and wavy rays on the outside, and the inside was solid gold, except for the pink 3-Dimensional star in the center. The staff's "stem" was gold with a "ribbon" in the form of tiny pink stars and silver circles in-between each one winding around it. The "ribbon" was long and wound three times so that it left space for the wielder of it room for their hand(s). Hangings off the sun's wavy rays were silver crescent moons.

Eriol and Sakura were both shocked at the "evolution" of their staffs together and watched as Emerald took hold of the new staff and now her own, spinning them both around her at now a higher speed. She was also muttering a new incantation in a new language.

All of a sudden the Sakura cards separated from their Mistress and went into The Sakura book. And even though Keroberos and Yue were not sealed, their symbols, the picture of a golden lion with gold eyes on the front and a crescent moon with wings on the back, appeared on the book.

Surprisingly Emerald's eyes, which had been closed, opened fast and her eyes glowed bright green as she brought the two staffs down hard onto the book.

Streams of wind wound their way around everyone and bright light flashed quikly, blinding everybody for a few seconds. Once it died down, nothing seemed to be in the room except the slumped bodies of Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran, Eriol, Yukito, Touya, Nakuru, Yue, Emerald, Kero, and Suppi. Clow looked at all the unconscious bodies and smiled softly before fading out of existence.

It's time for MM's A/N's!!!

MM: Never mind what I said at the top!!!!!!!!! There's going to be at least one or two more chapters to this!!!!!!!! XD WAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! So happy!!!!!!!! And I guess I left you guys on a cliffhanger too!!! ;P

Yue, Emerald, & Ruby Moon: WAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Dark Yue: *banging head on windowpane* DAMN, DAMN, DAMN, DAMN, DAMN, DAMN, DAMN, DAMN, DAMN,...*throws hands up in frustration* *I* AM SUPPOSED TO GET ALL THE ATTENTION!!!!! *I* AM THE STAR!!!!!!!!!!! *I* SHOULD BE WITH-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yue: *dusts hands off after using large mallet to hit D.Y. to oblivion* Well, that's done.

MM, Ruby Moon, & Emerald: ^^66666666666666666666

MM: I'll try to get the next chapter(s) up soon!!!!!!!! Well, I guess I'll be seeing you guys later!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ja!!!!!!!!!


	19. Forgotten Memories, Revealed Past

Disclaimer: Sadly (T_T), I do not own Card Captor Sakura or any of its characters, demo, I do own Emerald Star, the Mysterious Being (known by another name which'll be mentioned in the fic) and Sojin the Dragon. ^___^ If you wish to use any of them, ask me first in your review or email me at darkrubymoon@hotmail.com.

MM: Sorry I haven't updated in like a month or so!!! Hey look Sojin-kun! Mayonaka says hi!

Sojin: Nani!? *looks at review and blushes slightly*

MM: Do you know how kawaii you look when you blush!?

Sojin: *blush deepens if possible* MM-Yamete...

MM: Okay, I think that there'll be one more chapter or, if this fic takes another turn on me like before, *two* more...I think...^^6 I'm so silly...

Yue, Ruby Moon, & Emerald: Wai!!!!!

Yue: *spots dark doppelganger who is about to complain and takes out a mallet*

MM: ^^6 Ano...Yue-kun? What are you-*cringes as she hears the sounds of "AAAAAUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" fading away* Okay...*watches as Yue walks away whistling while dusting his hands off* ...So I guess I now know what he was going to do with the mallet...On with the fic!!!

P.S.-Most of the chapter will be in _italics_, which means a flashback.

*Stress/Emphasizing*  


-Thoughts-  


"Speaking"

Sakura opened her eyes to find herself somewhere else. It was like something from a dream. No, it wasn't a room, but something similar to space. Looking at her surroundings, she noticed that everyone from her house was sprawled out around her, either unconscious or starting to come to. -What is this place?- she thought.

"I call it Starscape. But otherwise, there *is* no name for this place." Sakura turned around quickly to find Emerald sitting in the air behind her, legs crossesd and her staff in her left hand, tilted diagnaly so that it was in front of her. The young girl was in her true form, the one she had fought Sakura in while in her dimension. Her wings were gone though. "Daijoubu ka, Sakura-chan?" she asked as she saw Sakura look around and spot her staff, still in its third form, and go pick it up.

"Daijoubu" was Sakura's reply, but she was curious as to how they got here. She knew Emerald must have sensed her doubt and had answered, "Look here." She nodded her head towards the floor, which was a wide circle glowing a pulsating black. Sakura went over and gazed down to see her living room, and gasped at the sight.

"Shh," the dark green-haired girl motioned as she saw Yue and Kero, now Cerberus, pick themselves up off the floor and spot her. "I'll explain everything when everyone's awake."

"Kuso...How'd we get here, if you would call this place 'here'?" Cerberus muttered incoherently as he stopped next to Sakura. Unconsciously, he looked into the circle too and gasped.

Emerald's light apple green eyes remained emotionless as Cerberus started to rant at her in rapid German once again. She remained silent and just continued to stare straight ahead, like there was someone else there who they didn't know of.

"Cerberus," Yue groaned while rubbing the bridge of his nose and grabbed a tuft of fur on the maneless lion's neck, bending down to level them eye-to-eye. "*Now* isn't the time for swearing, moreover shouting."

"Tell me what you think after you look there!" Cerberus roared into the Judge's face as Yue got up. He looked into the circle and a flicker of shock passed over his face. He shot his head up at Emerald, who looked back at him with a hard gaze which plainly said "Don't ask."

By then the others were up and they too came to the circle, and all had the same reaction as Sakura. They too looked at Emerald, who had given them the same gaze she did Yue.

Finally she spoke up, but continued to look in the circle. "What you see down there are your bodies. At this time your souls are separated from your bodies. No, you are not dead, just in a deep sleep." She stated this quickly as she saw Touya open and shut his mouth from the corner of her eyes, even though they were downcast. "I, with the help of Clow-sama, will be showing you my past, how I came to be, how I met Clow-sama..." As Clow stepped out from behind her and placed a hand onto her shoulder, Emerald looked up directly into the eyes of Yue and Cerberus. "...And why neither of you remember me."

She uncrossed her legs and placed them on the ground; immediately she stopped floating. She stepped to the circle and waved her wand over it. It dissolved, and in its place was the same staff that Emerald had fused using Sakura's and Eriol's staffs, floating about two feet off the ground. She took it and tossed it lightly in-between but in front of Sakura and Eriol, where it stopped and continued to float in-between the two. (MM: I *do* hope that wasn't confusing...^^666666666)

"Sakura, I need you to take out The Return and throw it into the air." Emerald stated. Sakura, confused as she was, waved her hand slightly in front of her, and The Return flaoted in front of her. She picked it out of the air and threw it like she usually did with the cards. It hung high above everyone's heads, spinning as if it were still a Clow Card and Sakura was about to make it one of her own.

"Good. Now I need you and Eriol to help me cast the spell I will send over to you both by telepathy. There are three paragraphs, each with five lines. The first is in Japanese, and the second in German, and the third in Cantonese. Eriol-kun, you will recite the German paragraph, Sakura-chan the Japanese, and I the Cantonese. One finished, the staff will separate back to the sun staff and the star staff, but they will remain in their true forms. You must take the staffs and slam it down hard on The Return at the same time." She thought she saw some doubt in the eyes of Sakura and Eriol, but she knew they got the idea. Emerald turned away to face the others. (MM: In case anyone's lost now, the others means Yue, Cerberus, Spinel Sun, Ruby Moon, Yukito, Touya, Tomoyo, and Syaoran.) "And I need the rest of you to form a circle around us in a certain order. Yue, Ruby Moon, Yukito, and Syaoran on my left. Cerberus, Spinel Sun, Touya, and Tomoyo on my right. Eriol and Sakura in the middle." Everyone, curious as they were, did as told. Emerald sent the spell to Eriol and Sakura, who skimmed over their assigned parts. After about 2 minutes, they nodded their heads at Emerald, who returned the favor. Eriol started to say his part of the incantation, and suddenly his former life's insignia appeared underneath his feet.

-Don't lose your concentration. Focus on the point at hand.- Emerald's voice filtered through his mind. He continued to say the incantation and then stopped, for it was Sakura's turn now. Her insignia appeared under her as she recited, and then she stopped, for it was Emerald's time.

The dark green-haired girl started to say the last lines as Clow's insignia-colored a bright green-appeared under her feet. The staff in front of Eriol and Sakura "exploded" as soon as Emerald finished, and both grabbed the one that belonged to them quickly. All three started to spin the staff fast and quickly, bringing them down in unison on The Return.

__

"Mom?! Dad!? Ugh! Where can they be?!" A dark blue-haired boy of about 13 years ran around his house looking for his parents. He had seen them at breakfast, and now it was about to be time for lunch and he had to tell them something important.

Turning sharply around a corner, he hadn't noticed the young girl who looked about the same age rounding opposite. He ran smack into her, and both fell to the ground.

"Aah!" the boy screamed as he hit the floor. He looked and saw his friend on the floor.

"Oh my! Daijoubu ka?" He got up and walked over, helping the girl up.

"Daijoubu. Arigatou." She dusted herself off and looked at him. "Why are you in such a hurry Clow-kun?"

Clow replied hastily, "I have to tell Mom and Dad something! Do you know where they are?"

The girl shook her head, "Iie, I haven't. Gomen."

Clow groaned, "Oh okay. Ja ne Emerald!" He ran off while Emerald stared at him. She smiled and shook her head, "Silly..." She continued on her way to the Reed library.

"Do you really have to go?" This time it was a 18-year-old Clow who talked to a 18-year-old Emerald. "I want you to stay."

"I'm sorry, but I have to. Besides, I've seen your future, which'll be full of fun and love. Two important people will come into your life. I'll appear two times, once when each on those two people come into being, and the last before you leave the living world."

Clow took her hands into his and kissed the tips of her fingers softly. Tears sprang to his eyes as he placed his forehead against hers. "You've been with me through easy times and hard times. Why must you go?"

"Because I don't belong with you. Someone else will, and they'll love you just as much as I did." Emerald placed a hand on his cheek and looked at him sorrowfully. "This is how Fate is. You must be strong."

Clow embraced her in a tight hug, crying into her hair. She wrapped her arms around him and they stayed like that for a few minutes. Finally he let her go, and she wiped away his tears. Leaning forward, she kissed him as her wings appeared. Emerald pulled away as her wings encased her. Clow looked on and thought to her, -Sayonara.- Her voice ran through his head, -Iie, ja ne, because I will be seeing you again.-

A bright light illuminated the room and disappeared as a dark green book floated down to the floor. Clow stood his ground for a few seconds and then walked over silently. He traced the light apple-green star on the front cover lightly, and then picked it up. He turned it over to look at his insignia in black, and then looked down to see another star-emerald green this time, and outlined by black- under it, wings that looked between a cross of faerie and angel wings on either side.

He then thought back to her last words and smiled. "Hai, I will be seeing you later." Walking over to one of his bookshelves, Clow placed the book onto the shelf. Running his finger over the margin one more time, he turned his and walked out of the study.

"...Moon, grant me your power!" A much older and wiser Clow stood in the study, an angel who looked 18 years old a few feet behind him, light apple green eyes gazing from the shadows. Next to her was a maneless lion with wings.

Clow slammed his staff onto the air as a cocoon of white wings materialized. The sorcerer began to fall forward when strong arms caught him. He looked up to see a young man with a concerned look on his face. "Yue..." he whispered, then passed out.

The mysterious being laid Clow against his shoulder as the "angel in the shadows" and the lion rushed up to him. "Will he be okay?" the lion asked as the angel placed her hand on Clow's forehead. His breathing was soft but a bit uneven.

"Hai, but he will be unconscious for some time and it looks like he has a low fever. It'd be best if we get him into bed." She looked up at the other two. "By the way, what are your names?"

The lion then got this goofy smile on his face. "Cerberus! Nice to meet you......what's your name?"

She giggled. "Likewise. Emerald - Emerald Star. And you?"

"Yue." The white-haired angel said softly. He was staring at Emerald for a bit of time, and Emerald got confused. "Is something wrong Yue-san?"

Yue was snapped out of his thoughts and looked away. "Iie...it's nothing..."

Emerald was really confused now, "Nani?"

Silence overtook the study for a few seconds, until a low but strong growl was heard in the room. Yue and Emerald looked around and saw a whining Cerberus. "I'm hungry. Can we eat?" Yue and Emerald sweatdropped heavily and got up, the still unconscious Clow against Yue.

"Hey, need some help?" Emerald took a step forward as Yue picked up Clow.

"Iie, arigatou." Yue willed his wings away and left the room swiftly.

"Hey, chotto-Never mind...Come on Kero-chan. Let's follow." Emerald started to follow but stopped as she didn't sense Cerberus behind her. "Kero-chan, what's the matter?"

Cerberus pouted, "I don't sound like a frog!"

Emerald giggled and left the room, her dark green hair whisking out behind her. "Hai, you do!"

"Iie, I-" Cerberus came out of the room and his mouth was covered by Emerald's hand.

"Shh...We don't want to wake Clow-san." She whispered before pulling her hand away. Cerberus nodded his head and followed Emerald to Clow's room, where Yue was pulling the bed covers over the sleeping magician. Yue stepped back and walked over to the others, closing the door behind him.

"Okay, so what do we do now?" Kero (Kero's still Cerberus, mind you. I'm just using the false form's name.) whispered. Yue and Emerald looked at the lion.

"Ano...you said you were hungry, right?" Emerald spoke up. She received a nod from Kero and continued, "Well, do you like nikuman?"

Kero tilted his head to the side, "What's a nikuman?"

Emerald sighed, "I have a long way to go...Well, you see..." She started to explain different foods to both beings, who nodded in understanding. She led the way to the kitchen, getting an idea into mind. "Hey, how would you guys like to make a cake?"

"A cake? Is that one of those sweet foods you were talking about?" Kero asked.

"Yup yup!" Emerald smiled and started to get out ingredients. She came to a cupboard and frowned, "Where did Clow-san put the flour?"

"Flour? Can I get you the flower?" Kero got excited and Emerald agreed. "Okay! I'll be back soon!"

Emerald giggled and looked at Yue, "Ano...Yue-san, can you please get the bowl and spoon? They're right by you."

Yue's eyes glowed as the bowl and spoon Emerald had asked lifted off the counter. They slowly floated over and settled onto the counter in front of Emerald. She blinked and smiled, "Arigatou!" Yue didn't reply back as Kero came rushing in.

"I'm back! Here ya go!" Kero put the sunflower on the counter. Emerald sweatdropped, "Ano...I guess you misunderstood...Arigatou gozaimasou!" Kero smiled proudly and turned to Yue, "Ha! Emerald asked me for something and not you!"

Yue just leant on the counter and crossed his arms, "She didn't mean *that* type of flour you baka..." He reached up and took out a bag of flour - the white powdery stuff we use - and passed it to a stunned Emerald.

"Heh heh...Arigatou Yue-san." Emerald sweatdropped even more as Kero got mad and started to rant at Yue, who just stood there silently with his arms crossed. She then turned to the ingredients for the cake and began to put things into the bowl. From the corner of her eye Kero got excited and started to pass things to her while Yue made the icing.

*About an hour later...*

"We did it!" Emerald placed her knife down onto the table. "Now, who wants to taste it first?"

"I DO!" Kero had flour on his nose and cake batter on his front paws.

"Yue-san? Is that okay?" Emerald gave Yue a curious look which disappeared as Yue answered that he didn't mind. She then took the knife and cut a piece of the cake. She handed it to Kero, who chewed and then swallowed it. He was quiet for a moment, and Emerald urged, "So?"

A shadow passed over Kero's eyes, "It's not good..."

Emerald sighed, "Kuso!"

"IT'S GREAT!!!!! ABSOLUTELY DELICIOUS!!!!!!!! THE BEST!!!!!!! I *MUST* HAVE MORE!!!!!" Kero lunged for the cake as Emerald picked it up from the table.

"Iie, not now." She placed the cake where it would be safe from Kero and then started to get some things ready for Clow. "Clow-san likes green tea nice and warm with a piece of a mint leaf." She muttered to herself as she placed some things into a pot. Her head then snapped up and she turned around to face the kitchen doorway.

"Nani?" Kero asked her. He growled as she didn't answer and swiftly went to the door and pushed it open. Kero turned his head as she gasped and half-ran.

"Clow-san!? You shouldn't be out of bed!" Emerald ran to and up the stairway to where Clow was.

Yue and Kero were coming up the stairway as Emerald helped Clow up.

"Let me help." Yue helped Emerald take Clow down the stairs and into the living room where they placed him and put a blanket over his shoulders.

"Now you stay there and I'll be back with some tea." Emerald left Yue and Kero with their master.

Kero placed his head next to Clow, "Are you okay Master?"

"Clow, not master." Clow corrected the lion and placed a hand on his forehead. "I'm okay, arigatou. How are you Cerberus?"

"Likewise!" Kero smiled at Clow and Yue sighed. Clow's gaze went to the white angel. "Yue? How are you?" 

"I'm alright Master." Yue said simply as Emerald came back into the living room with tea.

"Here you go Clow-san!" Emerald passed him a cup of tea and he gave her his thanks. She then gave Yue his and placed a bowl of tea for Kero. She then sat on the couch and drank her own tea. "Mmm...So Clow-san, how have you been these past few years?"

"Alright. And you?" He looked at her with a curious gaze.

"Likewise." She continued to sip her tea and was unaware of the look Yue was giving her.

"Mmm, this tea is good! Can I have some more?" Kero asked Emerald as she finished her own tea.

"Sure!" She flicked her hand in the air and another bowl of tea appeared and floated down in front of Kero.

"Arigatou!" Kero began to drink this down quickly as Emerald giggled.

"Well, I have to go now. It was nice meeting you Kero and Yue. Ja!" She disappeared from the living room as Clow and Kero said bye. Yue said his quietly.

Emerald walked the halls of the Reed mansion, passing doors and stairways. She stopped at a study and walked in. She went to the desk and picked up a red and gold book.

"The Clow..." she whispered softly as she ran her fingers over the cover. She put her fingers at the seal and the book began to glow.

"The Clow Cards have already been sealed, but the guardians have not." She put the book down and left the room heading to another. Her hand twisted the doorknob and she faced a semi-dark room. Looking out the window, the sky was a pinkish red and purplish blue. The sun was setting in the horizon and the moon was rising into the sky, and in-between was a lone bright star. She then waked over to the occupied bed which an ill Clow lay upon sleeping.

"Clow..." Emerald bent down next the bed and picked up his cold hand. "It is Emerald. I kept my word and it seems that the time has come..." She was quiet as she just listened to the quiet breathing and then jumped a bit as Clow spoke up.

"Emerald...I'm glad you're here..." he said it softly, as if the window would break because of his voice.

Emerald smiled softly, "I could never break my word. This day came so quickly...Where are Cerberus and Yue?" She didn't receive an answer from the sorcerer. "Are you ready for this?"

"I have been for five years..." Clow squeezed Emerald's hand as tightly as he could, and Emerald placed a kiss on his forehead.

"I must go now. I wish you Godspeed Clow Reed." She slipped her hand out of Clow's and left the room. She hid in the shadows as Cerberus and Yue came near the doorway and entered the room. She sighed and left as she felt Clow's life force give way.

She came across a window and gazed into the sky. The sun could be seen over the horizon and the moon in the sky, and in-between them was the lone star which twinkled brightly. Emerald smiled softly and continued to walk to the study, where she saw Yue seal himself into The Clow.

Swiftly she went to the book and placed her hand on the cover.

"Zo she whe do, sai me se to." Her hand glowed and a light green glow wrapped around the book. The book then stopped glowing and she placed it back at her side.

"From this day forward, neither of will remember me, for I never existed to either of you." Emerald stared at the book and then picked it up. Turning it over she stared at Yue's crest. "And neither of you shall be able to know my identity. This is for the best..." 

Walking over to a bookshelf, she placed The Clow in-between some books and stepped back.

"You two will have a good mistress. She shall be talented, genki, and of Reed blood, for Clow Reed will be split into two beings. Her magic will be powerful, and she will overcome many obstacles to fulfill her destiny." Emerald then walked out of the study, closing the door behind her. She put her hand in the air, and her eyes glowed.

All of a sudden...

BANG! BANG, BANG, BANG! All the doors in the mansion had slammed shut, and Emerald put her hand down. Her eyes stopped glowing as she began to walk again.

She walked into a room in dark green and black. Going over to the desk, she faced a book similar to The Clow, but green and silver. She said a spell and closed her eyes as her wings appeared and wrapped around her. She then sealed herself into her book, and all was quiet in the Reed mansion.

It's time for MM's A/N's!!

MM: SOOOOOOO, what did you think? Was this good enough?

Ruby: I thought it was sad and cute...

Emerald: I like this chapter.

Yue: ...

Emerald: Yue-san? You have no light to shed on this?

Yue: Iie...

Emerald & Ruby: *sweatdrop* You have been quiet for the past half hour. What's the prob?

Yue: Nothing...

MM: While those two try to figure out what's with Yue-kun all I have to say is to please R+R!!! Arigatou! Ja!


	20. Short Explanations, Goodbye to All

Disclaimer: Sadly (T_T), I do not own Card Captor Sakura or any of its characters, demo, I do own Emerald Star, the Mysterious Being (known by another name which'll be mentioned in the fic) and Sojin the Dragon. ^___^ If you wish to use any of them, ask me first in your review or email me at darkrubymoon@hotmail.com.

MM: *sighs*grins* Guess who's back!!!!!!!!!

Yue: Are we supposed to shout with joy?????

MM: *growls*hits him with a frying pan* You may be my favorite bishie but you have no right to talk to me with that potty mouth of yours!

Yue: @_@ Ugh.......

Emerald: Anyway, let's go on!!! ^^

*Stress/Emphasizing*

-Thoughts-

"Speaking"

A young girl with honey brown hair and emerald green eyes woke up slowly, finding herself on her living room floor as she sat up.

"What happened?" She yawned as she rubbed her eyes. Looking around, she saw her friends' bodies stir. She got up and went over to a boy with chocolate brown.

"Syaoran-kun?" She put a hand on his shoulder and shook him gently. She watched his amber eyes fall on her. "Wake up."

"Ugh...I feel like I hit my head on something hard..." Syaoran sat up and looked at Sakura. "What happened a few minutes ago?"

A pale hand rests on Syaoran's shoulder slowly, and Sakura's eyes widen.

"Daijoubu?" Syaoran asked the Card Mistress. He watched as her mouth opened and closed.

A giggle comes from the owner of the hand. "Don't worry Sakura-chan. It's me, Emerald."

Sakura blinks and relaxes as Emerald comes into view. "Hoe....I thought you were a ghost."

Emerald smiled, "That happens sometimes. Gomen."

Syaoran got up with the other two girls as the others began to sit up. "Okay, so what happened back there?"

Emerald's eyes flashed a blood red quickly, "Baka little wolf."

"*Hey*!"

"So we know the rest of what happened. Now can you *please* explain why you showed us a part of your past!?" Kero interrupted as he flew in between Emerald and Syaoran.

"You know what happened, so there's no reason to explain anymore." Emerald crossed her arms and turned away, only to face Yue. His face remained emotionless as he kept hold of Emerald's gaze, not willing her to turn away again.

"Okay, now we go." Tomoyo grabbed Kero's tail and pulled him out while Nakuru, who had Suppi sitting on her shoulder, gently shoved Touya and Yukito out with Sakura and Syaoran following behind.

Tomoyo stopped short and went back in the room. She came back out dragging Eriol behind her, "Leave those two be Clow."

Eriol's eyes narrowed, "Hey.....I thought you cared for me."

"I do but leave them alone." Tomoyo continued to drag him while heading to where the rest of the group was located.

"So we *did* know each other those many years ago..." Yue's tone was soft, but still had that bitter coldness in it. His silvery blue eyes kept the light apple-green ones of Emerald from turning away.

"Hai, so it should help you remember the memories of when I would be with you and Clow-sama. Along with the little stuffed bear..." She didn't sound so enthusiastic about Kero.

Yue finally let go of her gaze and turned away, looking out the window. "Why didn't you just tell us from the beginning?"

Emerald looked down, "I had to put Sakura to the test, to see if she was the one to really be worthy of the Cards..."

"She was put through two tests already ¾ my own and Hiiragizawa-sama's. She succeeded in both, so there was no reason to put her through a third test."

"It was my decision and my choice. Besides, I had not been there for both tests..." Emerald trailed off on the last sentence, earning a suspicious look from Yue.

"You were at the Final Judgment, when I tested Sakura." He turned fully to face the Star Guardian in front of him. "You were also at Eriol's judgment."

"Hai, I was. Yet I had no regard to reveal myself, because it was too early, and the pain of it all would come back fresh and ready to haunt me once again. I wasn't ready, and I knew you wouldn't be either. I gave it time, and then I showed myself. Funny how things can go the way you didn't plan them to." She remembered the night when she almost got killed, but Yue had intervened and taken the blow.

Yue went to her and wrapped his arms around her, bringing her into his embrace. He didn't say anything; he just kept her close to him, not wanting to let go.

Emerald's eyes filled with tears as she buried her face into his shoulder. "Gomen nasai..."

"There's nothing to be sorry about...Just forget it." Yue tightened his hold on her a bit as she began to relax in his embrace.

"Arigatou...Aishiteru..." Emerald fell asleep leaning against Yue. She was picked up and put on the couch as Yue sat next to her, stroking her cheek softly.

"Sleep well my gem..." He laid the covers over her and sat back against the couch, falling asleep.

"Do you think they know we were spying on them?" Tomoyo had her camera up to catch the whole scene between the two Guardians.

"This isn't smart Tomoyo-chan..." Sakura sweatdropped as stars appeared in her best friend's eyes.

"Oh but think of how the wedding'll be!?" Tomoyo had drifted off into Fantasy World once again, leaving the others ¾ except a smiling Yukito and giggling Nakuru ¾ sweatdropping heavily.

"I'm gonna go wake them up!" Kero began to rush out of the room but was stopped by Suppi.

"No you don't you fool." Suppi shoved him back into the room.

"Hey..." Kero turned to face his counterpart. "That wasn't nice..."

"Oh well...." Suppi went back to his book leaving an annoyed Kero on the verge of transforming and eating up the dark blue cat.

"Typical Kero..." Emerald leaned against the doorway of the room the others were in with Yue behind her.

Tomoyo hastily hid her camera, "Konnichiwa!"

Emerald flicked her hand at Tomoyo's camera, causing the tape to float out and over to her. "I'll be taking this thank you." Her hand closed around the tape and she put it in her pocket.

Tomoyo groaned, "Oh well..."

Kero flew up to Emerald's face, "You know, I'd rather have Yue be in love with the Kid's cousin than with you! No wait ¾a racoon would be better!"

"Hey!" Syaoran protested.

"Kero!" Sakura accused.

"Excuse me!?" Emerald's eyes flashed red and she ran at Kero. "Die you little stuffed animal!"

"I am *no* stuffed animal!!!!" Kero flew away from Emerald as she chased him around the house.

"Come back here!!!"

"Or what!?"

"NO CAKE!!!!"

People outside on the sidewalk stared at the house as sounds of plates breaking and tables crashing emitted from it.

Kero suddenly stopped. "Cake??????"

"Your favorite. I won't make it unless you stop teasing me the way you are right now." Emerald crossed her arms.

Kero's eyes watered, "No....Not my precious beloved..."

"GOTCHA!" Emerald had Kero in her grasp tightly. "Baka brain!"

Kero squeezed out of her grip and continued flying away. "Try again!"

"UGH! Come back here you!"

The others laughed as Kero and Emerald continued to run around the house, enjoying their time together before each had to go their own separate ways.

It's time for MM's A/N's!!

MM: *sniffs* That was the final chapter.........*sniffs again* I can't believe it!!!!!!

Emerald: It's done and over with........But we have a sequel coming on!!!!!!!!

MM: *perks up* Yup! And I just posted it! It's called _Hope in the Moon's Star_. I hope you guys can R+R it for me.

Ruby: This sequel will be good and with long chapters too!!!!!

MM: Plus lots of suspense and a bit of romance too!!!

Yue: Finally it's over.....

MM: Say your last words 'cause you won't be speaking in my notes from now on.

Yue: I will see you all-*gets silenced by Emerald's lips on his*

Sojin: *makes wolf whistles*

Emerald: *pulls away* Better?

Yue: @_@ Yeah....*faints*

Emerald: *hugs Sojin and Ruby* I'll see you all later in the sequel!!!!!!

Rest of the Cast: And so will we!!!!!!!!!

MM: Ja!!!!!! *takes a bow with the others*


End file.
